Agua y Aceite
by Gizze Malfoy
Summary: Basado en el 7mo curso Hermione y Ron se hacen novios pero no todo es color Rosa algo sucede entre ellos, Hermione es burlada y lastimada por Draco Malfoy pero algo cambiara, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se embarcan en la busqueda por los Horrocruxes
1. Dos meses de Novios

******Esta historia esta basada en el séptimo curso en Hogwarts durante la guerra y la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, acompañen junto con los personajes a vivir nuevas aventuras, enamorarse y tener nuevas emociones al igual peleas, tristezas reconciliaciones entre otras cosas.**

******Disclairmer: **** todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos que he inventado espero esta historia sea de su agrado**

**AGUA Y ACEITE**

**(Dramione)**

**Capitulo 1 "Dos Meses de Novios"**

Una noche oscura en el castillo de Hogwarts varios alumnos vagaban algunos estaban con sus novias, algunos platicaban animadamente mientras la anciana ex profesora McGonagall que llevaba un vestido color verde hasta los tobillos con una túnica color gris con la cara de preocupación los obligaba a marcharse a su sala común, pues en esos tiempos era bastante peligroso estar afuera en la noche no obstante que el castillo estaba protegido, últimamente se había visto la marca tenebrosa muy seguido a los alrededores y la anciana ex profesora que ahora llevaba el cargo de Directora después de la muerte de Dumblendore se preocupaba por los alumnos, esa noche los obligo a todos a ir a su sala común y al que se negara le quitaba puntos para su casa haciendo que los alumnos no les quedara más remedio que ir sin muchos ánimos de nuevo a sus salas comunes.

Junto al lago en una piedra lisa a la luz de la noche se encontraban Hermione y Ron que se habían escapado del regaño de la directora para pasarla juntos, ese día cumplían dos meses de novios, Hermione que había cambiado mucho desde el curso anterior su cara se había alargado un poco dejando de ver una cara de niña para convertirse en toda una mujer, estaba vestida con unos jean color gris ajustados al cuerpo que igual había cambiado dejando de ver algunas curvas como toda una mujer, tenía una blusa color rojo metida en sus jean, ella jugaba con un pergamino que tenía en las manos con una cinta color dorado estaba recostada en los hombros de su novio que estaban marcados por unos músculos bien formados por el entrenamiento de Quidditch que decidió no dejar desde que jugó excelente en el curso anterior.

La chica se sentía cómoda estando con el aunque desde que entraron a Hogwarts el pelirrojo había cambiado ella pensaba que se debía solo a que tenia pena como todos sabían que eran amigos trataba de no mostrarse cariñoso enfrente de sus amigos pero era evidente que al menos todo Gryffindor ya supiera incluso hasta el profesor Slughorn y McGonagall y al pensar en eso la chica se sonrojo.

-Hermione ¿Por qué estas tan callada? –Pregunto el sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Estoy pensando en nosotros –dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? –pregunto extrañado el

-Es que… Me siento Feliz a tu lado –dijo ella dándole un suave beso en las mejillas

Pudo notar como el sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir, pero se limito abrazarla sin decir nada.

Un rato había transcurrido los chicos estaban abrazados bajo la luz de aquella noche oscura, no hablaban pero Hermione se sentía feliz de estar con el aunque se sentía un poco incomoda por la manera que estaba sentada en la piedra sentía que su espalda baja ya le dolía bastante pero su boca estaba sellada para que ninguna palabra pudiera salir.

-Hermione hemos estado aquí un rato pero creo que debemos irnos ya es muy tarde mañana me dará trabajo levantarme para ir a clases –dijo el pelirrojo volteándose hacia su novia que descansaba alegremente en sus hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes razón pero al estar contigo el tiempo se me pasa rápido –dijo ella

-Lo sé –se limito a decir el chico que a la vez comenzaba a levantarse había cambiado tenía la cara más lisa su cabello era más largo en ondas como lo traía en cuarto curso era más alto, tenia musculo debido a los entrenamientos vestía un pantalón azul sencillo y una camisa color naranja que había juego con su cabello le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar la noche era bastante oscura y fría típicas del mes de agosto antes de entrar al castillo y subir hasta la torre de Gryffindor Ron detuvo a Hermione debajo de un árbol, que estaba completamente solo y en la oscuridad para que nadie pudiera verlo aunque a decir verdad la directora había amenazado a los alumnos para marcharse a su dormitorio dejando completamente solo y oscuro aquel sitio para darle un beso de buenas noches se pego a ella poniendo su brazo en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Comenzaron a besarse sin siquiera darse cuenta que una persona los observaba del otro lado del árbol.

Esa persona era _Draco Malfoy_

Unos minutos después al separarse Hermione hizo un sonido parecido a un suspiro y Ron la miro a los ojos el chico tenía muchas cosas en su mente que lo molestaban pero no era el preciso momento para decírselo a su novia

Entraron a la sala común recordando una broma que de una cabeza reducida en tercer curso como si fueran solamente dos amigos sus compañeros los miraron pero se limitaron a sonreírles y mirar por otro lado.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo la han pasado? –Pregunto Harry que estaba sentado en un sofá color marrón con franjas color rojo con la vista perdida hacia la chimenea a un lado estaba Neville que llevaba una pijama a cuadros estaba leyendo el profeta haciendo algunos gestos cada que leía algo relacionado con el que no debe ser nombrado. Hermione se sentó a un lado de Harry mientras Ron permanecía de pie bostezando

-Bien Harry –dijo Ron que al mismo tiempo daba otro amplio bostezo

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos –dijo Harry sonriéndole a sus amigos

-Gracias –dijo Hermione que se levantaba del sofá marrón para irse a su habitación no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos dándole un beso tierno a su novio en la mejilla que hizo sonrojarse por las miradas de sus compañeros.

-buenas noches chicos –dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras como si sus piernas pesaran 100 kilos los parpados comenzaban a cerrarse al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Parvati la encontró plenamente dormida ajena a todo el ajetreo que se llevaba en la común estaba completamente tapada con una sabana color verde, sin hacer ruido se quito los zapatos se metió al baño para cambiarse, busco en su cajonera unas pijamas de color rosadas su favorita.

Era un pantalón demasiado ancho que la hacía sentir cómoda y una blusa de tirantes ajustada pero debido al clima que hacía en esas fechas sin pesarlo mas saco su suéter color rojo poniéndoselo encima amarro su pelo en una cola alta con un listón color rojo y se dejo caer en su cama, comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando se le acordó que no le había entregado a Ron el detalle que ella había hecho. Unas horas atrás le dijo a su novio "Recuérdame darte tu Carta" pero estaba seguro que con el sueño que tenía su novio se le había olvidado y no lo culpaba pues sabía que con sus duros entrenamientos de Quidditch el acaba machacado.

Se sentó en su cama poniéndose los zapatos de nuevo a hurtadillas salió de la habitación para que Parvati no se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué tan callado Harry? –preguntaba Ron a su amigo

-Estaba pensando donde podemos encontrar los horrocruxes faltantes por eso no quería asistir al colegio este año solo porque Ginny y Hermione me obligaron si no en este momento estuviera en su búsqueda, pero no en estos momentos me encuentro perdiendo el tiempo sentado mientras Voldemort seguro está intentando entrar al colegio para poder matarme –Por un momento parecía que Harry hablaba solo puesto que tenia la vista fija en el fuego de aquella chimenea

-Entiendo amigo, pero nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlos tal vez podamos darnos una pequeña escapada del colegio –dijo Ron que se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa

-No podemos olvidabas que el colegio está protegido por magia, nadie puede entrar así como nadie puede salir tendremos que esperarnos hasta navidad y tal vez no regrese me dedicare a buscarlos –decía Harry para sí mismo

-Está bien Harry, Hermione y yo estaremos contigo –dijo Ron tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo

-Ese es el problema Ron, no quiero exponer a nadie esto es algo que fue encomendado a mi –decía Harry aporreando sus puños en el sillón color marrón donde estaba sentado

-No vamos a dejarte solo ¡Debes comprenderlo! – exclamo Ron en tono molesto

-Si tu quieres acompañarme lo acepto, pero no dejare que Hermione vaya, no la voy a exponer –dijo alzando la miraba hacia el pelirrojo

El chico no quería exponer a sus amigos de nuevo había pasado muchos años corriendo peligro a su lado como la vez que decidieron acompañarlo al ministerio de magia en el 5to curso arriesgando su vida delante de un montón de Mortifagos entre ellos Lucios y Bellatrix y la muerte de Sirius era un muy feo recuerdo, un recuerdo de lo infeliz que había sido su vida estaba cansado de lo mismo era el la única persona que no tenia a nadie en el mundo o tal vez si tenia a Ron y Hermione que se habían convertido como unos hermanos para el por eso mismo no quería arriesgarlos no soportaría perder a uno de ellos.

Por otra parte había otra persona que extrañaba mucho quería estar con ella de nuevo Ginny Weasley la tierna pelirroja que había sido su novia en verdad quería estar con ella sufrió mucho al dejarla pero lo que le había dicho era completamente cierto "Todo lo que amo se muere" y esta vez no abría nadie mas estaría completamente solo en la búsqueda por los horrocruxes - o al menos eso pensaba

-Harry claro que te voy acompañar y también Hermione no lo dudes –le dijo el pelirrojo dándole una pequeña palmadita en su hombro.

-Bueno no hablemos de esto por el momento ¿Jugamos ajedrez mágico? –pregunto el moreno con un leve brillo en sus ojos le encantaba ese juego y aunque eran mas de las 12 de la noche no quería dormir para tener el mismo sueño de todas las noches.

-¡Si! –exclamo Ron que se levanto corriendo olvidándose de que tenia sueño para subir por la tabla de juego topando con varios de sus compañeros que aun se encontraban en la sala común trataba de esquivarlos para llegar mas rápido a su habitación.

Solo un minuto después el pelirrojo estaba de vuelta con el ajedrez sentándose en la alfombra de color rojo vino donde Harry ya se encontraba acerco la mesita haciendo a un lado el adorno en forma de león que tenia comenzando a jugar.

La chica bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a sus amigos jugando ajedrez pensó que tenia que ser mágico y se le revolvió el estomago simplemente odiaba ese juego era de barbaros sin muchos ánimos llego donde estaban sus amigos se dejo caer en el sillón marrón luego recordó que Ron tenia mucho sueño pero sin embargo seguía despierto y muy animado jugando. Se le formo una expresión como enojada y por su mente paso que tal vez su "novio" se fastidiada de estar con ella. Hizo una mueca por pensar en eso y lo desecho de su mente.

-Chicos es muy tarde para juegos de mesa –dijo apuntando con su dedo pero los chicos no le prestaban atención

-¡Chicos! –insistió

-si, Hermione disculpa estaba concentrado –rio Harry observando el juego buscando estrategias para ganarle a su amigo

-¿No te habías dormido ya? –le pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja concentrado en el movimiento de Harry

-No he podido se me ha olvidado darte algo –dijo la castaña viendo con expresión de fastidio a sus amigos jugando

-Si… lo había olvidado –dijo el pelirrojo sin verla

-Bueno te lo dejare aquí –dijo la chica que tenia cara de enojada por el leve grado de ignorarla

-Si, luego la leo Gracias –eso fue lo ultimo que el pelirrojo dijo, la chica los miro a ambos se levanto del sofá marrón donde se había dejado caer para marcharse de nuevo a su habitación sintiéndose un poco mal.

* * *

Nota de autora

¿Les ha gustado el primer capitulo?

Aun no ha salido nada concreto de Draco Malfoy pero fue mencionado los ha visto besarse en segundo capitulo abra un poco más de sobre estos personajes

Estoy segura que notaron algo extraño en Ron por su comportamiento hacia Hermione ¿Saben a que se debe? ¿Qué será lo que molesta a Ron que no quiere decirse a su novia?

Pobre Harry se fijaron se siente triste y no quiere exponer a sus amigos


	2. En clases de Pociones

**Capitulo 2 En clases de pociones**

La mañana había llegado era un día completamente despejado y bonito los rayos del sol entraba por las grandes ventanas los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar a desayunar al gran comedor los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban abarrotados.

Hermione se levanto temprano sin mucho animo, su compañera ya se había ido a si que decidió darse un baño al salir busco en uno de sus cajones su uniforme se vistió se sentó frente al espejo para peinarse su cabello color avellana al terminar lo dejo completamente liso de tanto peinarse se puso un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación no se sorprendió cuando no se encontró a sus amigos esperándola para desayunar tal vez tardo demasiado y ellos tuvieron que marcharse sin ella al ver la hora comprobó sus sospechas, se le había hecho tarde apenas le daría tiempo de ir a desayunar un jugo de calabaza su clase empezaba en 40 minutos a si que tomo su mochila y salió corriendo por el retrato se la señora gorda.

-Draco espérame –grito una chica a sus espaldas

Draco se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su novia llamándolo tenia un aire de fastidiado ¿Por qué siempre se le hacia tarde a esa chica? Se preguntaba. Sentía que no la aguantaba pero tenía que demostrar lo contrario ya que sus padres aprobaban su "Relación" si es que a eso se le puede llamar a si

-Pansy debes levantarte mas temprano, Me fastidia tener que esperarte o que te la pases corriendo por todos los pasillos gritándome –dijo de mala gana el rubio

-Si tienes razón tratare de terminar rápido para irnos juntos a desayunar –dijo la chica que se había pegado como si fuera un chicle

Pansy era delgada, con tez blanca tenia los ojos celestes su cabello oscuro lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia la falda de uniforme un poco mas ajustada y corta a las demás chicas y la blusa pegada al cuerpo de eso Malfoy no se quejaba su novia era bonita con un cuerpo espectacular tenia las piernas bien torneadas y lo mejor de todo "Era sangre limpia" no le importaba no sentir nada por ella pues como su madre le había dicho los Mortifagos no se casan por amor al menos la mayoría de ellos él era consiente de eso al ver como se llevaban sus padres, peleaban mucho no se soportaban y muchas veces su padre era infiel, aunque eso a su madre no le inmutaba le daba simplemente igual su madre una mujer fría y de armas tomar aunque a pesar de eso con su hijo era diferente trataba de ser "Cariñosa" por llamarle de una forma. Por otro lado Malfoy siempre había sido un niño consentido siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido tiende a presumir pero él es un ser superior a todos los que se encontraban en ese asqueroso colegio que lo habían obligado asistir a si que al menos podía echarle en cara a todos que el señor tenebroso confiaba en el y con su ayuda podrá derrotar al estúpido de la cara rajada.

Los chicos caminaron agarrados de la mano por el pasillo en el momento que Hermione pasaba de igual manera por aquel lugar.

-Vaya Sangre Sucia no sabia que eras de "Esas" –dijo el rubio con una mirada de asco hacia su compañera la Gryffindoriana

-¿A que te refieres Draco? –pregunto curiosa la chica que tenia en la mano

-Bueno anoche Salí a caminar un poco… se detuvo al ver la expresión de Granger que se mordía el labio le resultaba atractivo ¿atractivo? En que estoy pensando pero luego continúo al ver que la Gryffindor no decía nada–Y la vi con la comadreja pegados al árbol besándose apasionadamente y quien sabe cuantas cosas más –sonrió al recordarlos pero por dentro sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe estaba seguro que fue por el asco que le recordó esa imagen

-Vaya mira nomas con que la sangre sucia resulto una cualquiera – escupió Pansy con burla mientras Draco reía escandalosamente por el comentario de su novia

-¡Cállate Parkinson! –Dijo la chica con la mirada alta como si el comentario no le haya afectado –No soy como tu –dijo la chica dando media vuelta para irse

Draco no aguanto más y rio por el comentario de la sangre sucia el igual había cambiado se veía mas alto, tenia una espalda ancha sus brazos estaban adornados por una serie de músculos vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa color blanca con su corbata color verde representativa de Slytherin.

-Como odio a esa asquerosa sangre sucia –dijo enfadada Pansy

-Bienvenida al club –dijo Draco sarcásticamente

Al llegar al comedor Draco miro hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor no tenia idea de porque razón pero sus ojos buscaban a la sangre sucia hasta que la encontró a un lado del maldito pobretón y de la cara rajada el tonto Potter sintió como un dolor en el estomago pero no le tomo importancia la odiaba tanto que no le gustaba verla feliz le encantaría verla doblándose de dolor, triste y sola

Dejo de tomar importancia comenzando a comer un pan tostado con mermelada mientras a su lado Pansy se enredaba en sus brazos como si fuera un gato queriendo que la acariciaran y le pusieran atención

Todos habían terminado de desayunar el gran comedor estaba quedando desierto.

-Draco ya notaste a la Gryffindoriana –dijo Blaise que espero que Pansy le fuera Crabbe y Goyle mientras examinaba con la mirada a la sangre sucia que estaba del otro lado con la mano entrelazada a la del muerto de hambre.

-Si al parecer los eternos amigos se han convertido en novios –al decir esto Draco sintió un nudo en el estomago y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto que cambio antes que alguien se diera cuenta –Pero son tal para cual una sangre sucia asquerosa y un traidor a la sangre "son tan poca cosa" –dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis

-Si, pero no me refería a eso… miro de nuevo a la castaña de pies a cabeza –me refería a que ha cambiado mucho me atrevería a decir que se ve Sexi con su uniforme que válgame le deja ver sus curvas ya que su falda le queda mas entallada ya te fijaste en sus… -pero Blaise no pudo acabar la frase cuando Draco le interrumpió

-¿Qué carajo pasa contigo? Estas viendo a una asquerosa sangre sucia de esa forma "Me das asco Zabini" –dijo con odio

Draco se sintió molesto por la descripción de Blaise nunca se había fijado de la sangre sucia de esa manera era tan poca cosa que con solo mirarla sentía que la vista le lastimaba, era solo un pedazo de suciedad que no tenia derecho a existir en el mundo de la magia debía ser una simple Muggle. Pero a pesar de eso algo dentro de el sentía raro pero no quería quedarse a investigar que era, solo en ver a Granger y Weasley tan justos le resultaba asqueroso y le revolvía el estomago.

-No me vas a negar Malfoy que la chica esta "Buena" esta como para pasar el rato–dijo Blaise sin ver a Draco pues su vista estaba fija en la Gryffindoriana

-Me das asco Zabini –eso fue lo ultimo que dijo quitándose junto a su compañero porque si estaba un rato mas escuchándolo era capaz de darle un golpe en la cara para que dejara de decir estupideces.

En clases de Pociones que compartian los Gryffindor y Slytherin el profesor Slughorn entro saludando de costumbre a los alumnos ya había cambiado mucho tenia el aspecto de estar siempre fatigado

-Chicos hoy vamos hacer una poción abran sus libros en la pagina 124 –dijo el profesor dejándose caer en la silla de madera que estaba en la parte alta de aquel salón –Pero antes pónganse por parejas para trabajar… el profesor delibero un rato y se le ocurrió otra idea al ver a los alumnos escogiendo su pareja

-Cambio de planes rifaremos las parejas –al terminar de decir eso se escucho protestas en el salón –Si jovencitos que no diga mas- de su varita apareció papeles pequeños con el nombre de todos los que se encontraban en el salón y movió su varita para poder mover todos los papeles.

-Bueno comencemos -alzo la varita agitando los papelitos haciendo que dos salgan

–Primera pareja son Ron y Pansy –dijo el profesor desapareciendo los papeles

-¿Qué? Profesor yo con ese traidor de la sangre ¡No quiero! –dijo parándose Pansy

Mientras Ron hacia una mueca él tampoco quería estar con una serpiente, presumida arrogante.

-Lo siento señorita es eso o usted reprueba -dijo el profesor asiendo énfasis en sus palabras para que quedara claro a todos los alumnos que se opusieran a sus parejas.

Vio con Pansy se sentaba enfurecida

-Continuemos- dijo el profesor

-Segunda Pareja Harry Potter con Crabbe –pudo escuchar los bufidos de aquellos estudiantes pero no dijeron nada como Pansy

-Tercera pareja Seamus con Goyle –se dio cuenta en la inconformidad de los alumnos al escuchar el nombre de sus parejas pero le causaba gracia como podría ser que los Slytherin y Gryffindor tengan un odio natural entre ellos.

-Cuarta pareja Parvati con Theodore Nott –esa fue sin duda la primera pareja que no hizo ningún comentario solo se miraron desconformes pero hasta allí.

El profesor tomo aire con un movimiento de varita saco dos papelitos que anunciarían a la siguiente pareja

-Quinta Pareja Blaise Zabini y Hermione Granger – los chicos comenzaron a verse, Hermione sin duda tenia mala cara no quería hacer equipo con una engreída serpiente y Blaise le dio un codazo a Draco para que recordara su platica de él gran comedor esa sin duda era su oportunidad embozo una amplia sonrisa contento por la pareja que le había tocado.

No puedo creer que al estúpido de Blaise se le haya hecho acercarse a Granger y de esa forma. Seguramente la comadreja esta encabronado por que su novia hará pareja con un estúpido degenerado que solo quiere aprovecharse de Granger pero eso no creo permitirlo ¿Por qué pienso así? ¿Qué me importa lo que ese infeliz le haga a la sangre sucia? Se reprimía Draco bueno si tal vez le importe mucho no quería que su "amigo" se ensucie las manos al tocar a esa sangre sucia si seguro es solo eso.

-Sexta pareja –anuncio el profesor logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Draco –Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom

Lo que me faltaba que me toque hacer pareja con el disléxico como odio a ese gran tonto –pensaba Malfoy mirando a Neville que se había encogido los hombros como si tuviera miedo –Deberías –dijo en voz alta Draco al ver la expresión de pánico de Neville pero nadie se dio cuenta solo Pansy que estaba a su lado y le dio un golpe cariñoso para saber a que se refería pero Draco la ignoro

El profesor continuo diciendo las parejas al terminar aunque la mayoría del salón lo veían con cara de molestos el los ignoro comenzando a dar explicaciones de la pócima la cual seria entregada la próxima semana y los alumnos que la hicieran correctamente estará exento de examen.

Slughorn salió del salón para que sus alumnos comenzaran a ponerse de acuerdo para realizar dicha poción.

-Hola Granger –saludo Blaise con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola ¿A que horas puedes reunirte para el trabajo? –le dijo la chica quería terminar el trabajo lo antes posible para no tener trato con aquella serpiente que tanto la despreciaba.

-Yo puedo a la hora que me digas –dijo Blaise volteándose para guiñarle el ojo a Draco que observaba aquella escena

-Muy bien entonces después del almuerzo te espero en… se detuvo en seco no quería decir el baño donde ella había realizado la poción multijugos en segundo curso quería un lugar habitable el simple hecho de quedarse sola con Zabini le parecía repugnante mas el hecho de como la observaba morbosamente

-¿En? –pregunto el chico al ver la expresión de la Gryffindoriana

-Bueno estaría bien en el patio de Hogwarts bajo el árbol de cedro –dijo al fin la chica

-Pensé que querías que sea más privado Granger –contratacó el chico

-Ni en tus sueños Zabini –dijo la chica –Nos vemos –con esto se fue sus amigos la esperaban bajo el marco de la puerta al salir sintió una mirada al voltear se encontró con unos ojos grises que la veían fijamente si era Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?

Pues como vieron en el capitulo Draco le dijo a Pansy que la vio besándose con Ron diciéndole "No sabia que eras de esas" jajaja pobre Hermione piensan mal de ella otra cosa ustedes que piensan que ha sentido Draco al ver a Hermione con Ron y para acabarla de amolar con las palabras de Blaise yo mas pienso que no quiere que sea feliz que le encanta verla triste pero pues lo iremos descubriendo como pase el capitulo.


	3. Conociendo

**Capitulo 3 Conociendo**

Hermione salió del salón junto con sus amigos, estaba pensativa no se podía quitar de la mente la mirada de su enemigo el slytherin incluso le molestaba mucho pensar en aquello odiaba de sobremanera a la serpiente, despejo cualquier pensamiento de su mente sobre Malfoy y siguió caminando por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes que andaban perdidos de primer año recordó que ya no era prefecta a sí que se relajo y siguió caminando para su siguiente clases de transformaciones.

-Hermione cuando se reunirán tu y Zabini –pregunto alzando una ceja el pelirrojo

-Hoy después del almuerzo –dijo la chica con una mueca en la cara

-Lo odio –comento Ron

-Hermione ten mucho cuidado con el he visto como te mira, si quieres te acompañamos Ron y Yo –dijo Harry preocupado por su amiga

-No se preocupen chicos me las puedo arreglar… además le he pedido que hagamos la tarea en un lugar visible ¡Ni loca me quedo sola con él! –contesto la chica con la mirada perdida

Harry se quedo pensativo a él tampoco le gustaba hacer equipo con Crabbe, pero que Hermione este con ese tipo tampoco le parecía era bastante morboso pero se encargaría que vigilarlos.

-No quiero hacer el trabajo con Pansy –se quejo Ron –Estoy seguro que no va hacer nada y se la pasara jugándose el cabello como normalmente hace en clases es una insoportable

-Creo que le reclamare a Slughorn –bromeo Hermione haciendo que sus amigos rieran aunque fue un breve segundo luego de nuevo pusieron sus caras largas y un momento después vieron a dos chicas acercándose a ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿Por qué esas caras largas? –pregunto Luna Lovegood

-Hola –saludo Ginny

Harry se quedo callado observo a Ginny de pies a cabeza cuanto la quería era una tentación muy grande tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la chica había cambiado era más delgada de lo habitual tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura tan liso como una tabla sus ojos tenias un brillo especial llevaba su uniforme de Gryffindor le hacía lucir tierna y a la vez hermosa cargaba su mochila color roja se veía que era pesada por la manera como la llevaba parecía un poco inclinada.

-Pues aquí Ronald se está quejando que hará equipo con Pansy Parkinson- se burlo Hermione

-Cuidado con las serpientes Hermanito –dijo Ginny dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda

-Yo creo que Ron preferiría hacer equipos con Gnomos que con esa chica –se burlo Luna

-Son mejor ellos –dijo Harry que seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de la pelirroja

-Tu Harry ¿Con quién harás pareja? –Pregunto Ginny con el ceño fruncido

-Con Crabbe –dijo Harry encogiendo sus hombros –la pelirroja rio por lo bajo mientras luna hacia una expresión que nadie conocía

-¿Y tu Hermione? –esta vez fue Luna quien hablo

-Con Blaise Zabini –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-Herms cuídate mucho de ese tipo –le pidió Ginny

-Sí lo mismo le dije, he visto como las mira –dijo Harry con una mueca como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el intestino, apretando sus manos molesto.

-como ¿las mira? ¿A quién te refieres? –pregunto extrañada Ginny

-Pues me refiero a como mira a las mujeres –se corrigió Harry aunque el sabia que lo decía por ellas, odiaba ver a la serpiente ver de una manera sucia a su amiga y a su Ginny.

-Yo me quedare con Hermione para cuidar que ese estúpido no se acerca ni dos centímetros a ella –dijo Ron volteando a ver a Hermione que había quedado colorada por sus palabras sin duda alguna ella era muy bonita pero en esos momentos no sabía lo que en realidad sentía hacia ella y no quería lastimarla.

-Bueno chicos nuestra clase va a comenzar –se despidió Ginny de sus amigos comenzando a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a su clase de herbologia con Luna, La rubia igual había cambiado tenía en cabello ondulado largo de un rubio impresionante sus ojos gris plateado un poco saltones siempre tenía una expresión de sorpresa e inocencia en su rostro, tenía la falda de uniforme más larga que el resto de las chicas, las calcetas hasta las rodillas sin dejar ninguna una parte de sus piernas al descubierto, en el cuello tenía un collar tipo hindú era largo de muchos colores haciendo juego con sus aretes, muchas veces sus compañeros de Ravenclaw se burlaban de ella diciéndole "Lunática" por su manera que tenia de hablar de criaturas mágicas pero su inocencia no le dejaba molestarse por los malos comentarios por lo contrario sonreía sin dejar que nada le afectara.

Los chicos entraron a clases hicieron parejas haciendo que Harry quedara con Hermione, y Ron con Neville

-Harry debes disimular en tu manera que tienes de observar a Ginny –Le dijo Hermione en un rato después de a verse puesto en equipo viendo como su amigo se encogía de hombros.

-No puedo Hermione, cada vez que la tengo frente mío, mis ojos la buscan como si fuera una droga –le dijo Harry

-Regresa con ella –le dijo Hermione con la voz suave

-Qué más quisiera pero no puedo –dijo el moreno poniendo la vista fija en su libro -Tu sabes lo que pienso

-Está bien Harry solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto –dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba hacer lo que le habían marcado.

Un rato después los chicos se fueron al comedor, Hermione comió lo más rápido que pudo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin ya que sentía la mirada de alguien al voltear se encontró a Blaise Zabini viéndola como de costumbre se encontraba junto a Draco y Pansy seguramente decían algo gracioso solo podía ver sus risas mientras de vez en cuando le echaban un ojo.

-Mira la sangre sucia seguro que se esta yendo al patio para verme-dijo Blaise

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa estúpida? –pregunto ceñuda Pansy

-No es asunto tuyo Pansy, lo único que te puedo decir es que tengo una semana para hacer algo contra ella –rio con sarcasmo -¿Por qué tan callado Draco? –pregunto Blaise al ver a su compañero con la mirada perdida sin prestar atención a la plática.

-Que te importa Zabini –eso fue lo único que contesto levantándose de la mesa para comenzar a caminar hacia la biblioteca tenía que ir a buscar el libro que le iba a servir para ir a su encuentro con el retrasado, a sus espaldas escucho los gritos de Pansy que lo llamaba pero no se volteo a verla ya estaba arto de que no lo dejara en paz, que siempre se ponga a buscarlo y si le dice que no quiere estar con ella, se pone a llorar como magdalena le fastidiaba mucho, por eso últimamente había buscado otras distracciones como aquella chica de Ravenclaw Fernanda era bonita le encantaba pasar las noches con ella, también con Ivonne de Slytherin, viéndolo bien todos los fines de semana se encontraba con una chica diferente de todas las casas a excepción de los Gryffindor con las chicas de allí no se metía eran bastante poca cosa para él, eran demasiado presumidas sobre todo la sangre sucia "Granger" cuanto la odiaba quería verla sufrir

Camino por los pasillos pudo notar las miradas de varias chicas que suspiraron al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír sabía que era bastante guapo, rico y un sangre limpia al cual todos respetaban y nadie se resistía a estar con él.

Al entrar a la biblioteca se encontró a la desagradable sangre sucia buscando un libro, se sentó en una silla alejada la observo un rato, vio como se dirigía a los libros de pociones y decidió que ese era el momento, levantándose con aire de superioridad para acercarse a ella camino unos pasos y observo como la chica alzo la mano para tomar el libro que estaba en la parte alta de aquel librero, el metió su mano rozando con sus pequeñas manos de la chica sintiendo un escalofrió por el cuerpo que le hizo erizarse, logro tomar el libro primero volteándose a observar la expresión de Granger.

-Malfoy –dijo Hermione

-Sangre sucia –se burlo Draco

-Dame ese libro ¡Yo lo vi primero! – dijo Hermione haciendo ademan para arrebatarle el libro a Draco

-Lo siento Granger, pero resulta que este libro me va a servir a mi –Dijo Draco con expresión altiva como si fuera un dios

-Lo dudo estoy segura que tú tienes ese libro –se quejo la castaña

-No me importa lo que tu pienses asquerosa sangre sucia, yo tengo el libro y no te lo voy a dar –dijo Draco metiendo el libro en su mochila color verde.

-¡Te odio Malfoy! –le dijo irritada Hermione por sus palabras

-Compartimos el mismo sentimiento pelos de elote –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué se cree la sangre sucia? Yo también la odio y estoy segura que mas que ella a mí, por esa misma razón aunque tenga el libro no se lo daré me encanta verla molesta –pensó Draco

La chica dedico una mirada de odio hacia su enemigo caminando unos pasos para atrás y tomar sus cosas para irse no quería estar ningún rato mas junto a ese infeliz hurón que no aprovechaba oportunidad para molestarla. Pudo ver como Malfoy embozaba una sonrisa de ser el vencedor, al verlo no pudo evitar hacer un gruñido de molestia y salió a zancadas de la biblioteca.

Draco observo como la chica salía a zancadas de la biblioteca y se sintió muy bien hacerla enojar no pudo evitar sonreír salió con el libro para su encuentro con Neville en el salón de Herbologia pero antes hizo algo que lo dejo asombrado se paso el libro por la nariz aun tenía un ligero olor a la sangre sucia al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho arrugo la nariz ¿Qué le pasaba? Primero sintió como la piel se le erizaba al rozar su mano y ahora olía el libro debo estar mal ¡es una asquerosa sangre sucia! Despejo todas las tonterías que pasaban por su mente y camino por el mismo camino en el cual Hermione se había ido.

Hermione estaba enojada ¿Qué se creía el Huron? Nadie tenía porque hacerle eso, el libro le correspondía a ella por agarrarlo primero estaba segura que él lo tenia se lo había visto antes, solo lo hizo para molestarla –hizo un bufido la chica y siguió caminando a su encuentro con la otra serpiente – Estaba molesta porque ahora tendría que estar más cerca de Blaise porque solo el tenia el libro eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar -¡Maldito Malfoy!- pensó en voz alta

Al llegar al patio se encontró bajo el árbol de cedro sentado a Blaise sin muchos ánimos camino hacia el sentándose a una distancia considerada.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? No te voy a comer –dijo Sarcásticamente embozando una sonrisa Blaise

-No me quiero arriesgar- dijo la chica comenzando a sacar de su mochila los ingredientes de la pócima –Comencemos para que terminemos antes de una semana –dijo la chica viendo como Blaise sonreía

Del otro lado del patio estaba Harry y Ron que habían ido a verificar que Hermione se encontrara bien estuvieron sentados un rato como media hora hasta que Harry se fue a buscar a Crabbe, dejando a Ron solo en aquella banca.

El pelirrojo observaba a su novia muchas cosas pasaban en su mente algo no estaba bien, tenía que hablarlo con ella pero ¿Cómo? No quería lastimarla ella era muy especial para él.

-Hola Ron –saludo una chica a sus espaldas

El pelirrojo se volteo para encontrarse con una chica de Ravenclaw que le había sacado de sus pensamientos referentes hacia Hermione.

-Hola Bree ¿Cómo estás? –saludo cortésmente el pelirrojo

-Ahora que te veo estoy mejor –dijo la chica sentándose en el lugar donde momentos antes estaba sentado Harry. La chica tenía el cabello negro corto era lacio la forma del corte le hacía que las puntas de su cabello quedaran alzadas, tenía los ojos color olivo era delgada, vestía unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo y una blusa color azul.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante su contestación de la chica -¿No tienes clases? –pregunto Ron que tenia la vista fija en las piernas de la chica

-Si tengo pero no entre porque te vi sentado solo y quise hacerte compañía ¿Te molesta? –pregunto la chica mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios

-¡No! –dijo Ron con una sonrisa viendo como se pasaba la lengua por sus labios dejándolos mojados y de un color rojo.

-Vamos a caminar ¿Quieres? –pregunto Bree

-Si vamos, no vaya hacer que venga McGonagall y te vea fuera de clases –dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de aquella banca de piedra.

La chica asintió y comenzaron a caminar sin siquiera mirar a Hermione que estaba del otro lado sentada haciendo el trabajo con una serpiente, dejando plantada a Pansy.

-Eres muy molesto Longbottom –decía aburrido Malfoy estaba fastidiado de estar haciendo tarea con él, que era evidente Neville se moría de miedo, pudo notar su nerviosismos y su falta de platica.

-Longbottom ¿acaso te comió la lengua un león? – se burlo Malfoy no era divertido molestar a alguien si esa persona no le contestaba.

-No –dijo Neville que estaba un poco asustado –Sigamos con la poción, Hermione me dijo que para poder mezclar la sangra de dragón se necesitaba de un poco de aceite de girasol –dijo recordando cuando su amiga lo regañaba por hacer una poción mal.

-A mí que fregados me importa lo que la sangre sucia te haya dicho –gruño Draco –Sabes que ya me arte nos vemos mañana a la misma hora ¡Adiós! Al decir esto Draco se levanto tomando sus libros dejando a Neville solo con cara de preocupación.

Le molestaba mucho que le hablara de Granger ¿Sera posible que también al tonto le guste? ¿Qué tiene la asquerosa sangre sucia? Primero el pobretón, después Blaise y ahora Longbottom -¿Quién sigue? –dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a su sala común.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Les ha gustado, seguramente se dieron cuenta como Draco le gusta molestar a Hermione ¿Sera porque la odia? Harry no puede evitar mirar a Ginny aun la ama pero es demasiado Orgulloso para pedirle que regrese con él además que no quiere exponerla a su mala suerte.

Hermione se ha enojado porque Draco le quito el libro estoy segura que en verdad lo odia :-O y para colmo Ron dejando plantada a Pansy para irse con otra chica a ¿Caminar? Lo bueno es que Hermione no se dio cuenta. ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?


	4. Venganza

**Capitulo 4 Venganza **

La tarde paso muy lenta, Hermione seguía sentada bajo el árbol de cedro junto a Blaise no habían avanzado mucho debido a su interés de Blaise por molestarla y preguntarle cosas privadas, estaba harta estaba decidida a ir a decirle al profesor que le cambiara de pareja o que la dejara hacerlo sola pero se le acordó lo que le había dicho a Pansy, ella no quería reprobar ese era su ultimo año, quería salir con excelentes calificaciones en sus TIMOS.

-Granger cuéntame –dijo Blaise con la vista fija en las piernas de la chica

-¡Cállate! Sabes que mañana nos volvemos a reunir y espero que dejes de hacerme preguntas estúpidas para poder avanzar en lo que en verdad importa –dijo la chica parándose de golpe empezando a caminar.

-Nos vemos mamacita –le grito Blaise haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo.

-No sabía que las serpientes eran tan vulgares –grito la castaña molesta por la forma en que le hablaba y por lo que le había preguntado ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle si le gustaba tener sexo? Eso era completamente privado y aunque jamás haya experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos, nadie tenía el derecho a molestarla.

-Yo no sabía que las Leonas sean tan "Fáciles" – dijo un rubio a las espaldas de Hermione con sus ojos plata clavados en ella.

-No sabía que los Hurones sean tan molestosos y chismosos –dijo Hermione que había comenzado a irritarse por los comentarios de las serpientes.

-Viste Draco, la sangre sucia se atreve hablarnos a sí, creo que debemos darle su merecido por habladora –dijo Blaise

-No te tengo miedo Zabini –dijo amenazadoramente la castaña

-Deberías Granger – dijo el rubio que seguía a sus espaldas dejando a la chica en medio de los dos, totalmente expuesta.

El atardecer había caído trayendo consigo un clima frio, los alumnos que horas antes habían estado vagando por allí se habían retirado, Hermione no se había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente sola con las serpientes, no tenía ni una pisca de miedo, sabia defenderse muy bien.

-Me voy Zabini nos vemos mañana a la misma hora –dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado –dijo Blaise a sus espaldas tomándola del brazo.

-Déjame –dijo empujando a Blaise logrando sacar su varita

Draco estaba parado observando lo que sucedía quería hacer algo, pero si lo hacía si la defendiera sabía que Blaise pensaría mal de él, aunque ahora mismo el también estaba pensando lo peor de el mismo ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera defenderla? A ella una sangre sucia amiga de Potter y Weasley "sus peores enemigos" a decir verdad a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo defenderla solo no quería que su compañero se manchara las manos, el podría tener a todas las chicas que quisiera por el simple hecho de ser un Slytherin y ser sangre pura ¿Por qué precisamente le gustaba esa insípida? Por decirlo de alguna manera, esa chica no valía nada ni siquiera para utilizarla y luego tirarla como si fuera un pedazo de pergamino utilizado.

No valía nada –esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

Blaise volvió a tomar a la chica con su mano derecha, mientras ella trataba de hacer que la suelte a la vez apuntándolo con su varita.

-Vamos Blaise, no vale la pena siquiera ensuciarse las manos con tan poca cosa –dijo al fin Draco podía ver como la Gryfindoriana comenzaba a tensarse pero no había bajado la guardia era como una leona acechando su presa que en cualquier movimiento saltaría sobre ella.

-Suéltala –dijo Harry a unos metros de ellos

-Potter ¿Quieres unirte al club? –dijo sarcásticamente Blaise

-Suéltala estúpido –ahora era Ron el que hablaba que sin importarle que los dos Slytherin estén allí se aproximo hacia Hermione tomándola de la mano para llevarla junto a Harry.

-Vaya el novio al rescate ¡Que tiernos! –lanzo Blaise

-La sangre sucia y la comadreja ¡Que conmovedor! ¿Qué ahora irán bajo un árbol a "demostrarse su amor"? –dijo Draco con una mirada de odio hacia Ron

En ese instante Ron saco su varita, Hermione lo tomo por la muñeca para que no hiciera nada contra Malfoy pero fue inútil el pelirrojo lanzo un hechizo haciendo que Draco fuera a caer unos metros de aquel lugar.

-Vamos Ron no vale la pena –dijo la chica tratando de suavizar la mirada de su novio.

Pero esta vez Blaise no se quedo con las manos cruzadas logrando sacar su varita lanzando un hechizo donde estaba Ron y Hermione pero antes que pudiera tocarlos se escucho un "Expelliarmus" que había dicho Harry para defender a sus amigos dejando al chico sin varita.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Potter veras que… -amenazo Draco sin poder terminar su frase porque Harry le interrumpió diciéndolo

–No te vuelvas a meter con Hermione ni con ninguno de nosotros –con eso dio la espalda a su enemigo caminando junto a Hermione y Ron.

Como odio a San Potter a la comadreja y a esa estúpida sangre sucia, pero me las van a pagar los tres, pensare en algo pero esto no se queda así –se dijo Draco entre sí apretando los dientes

Mira la estúpida de la comadreja no pierde oportunidad para abrazar a esa estúpida sangre sucia –decía el chico entre sí al verlos alejarse, por su mente paso una manera de vengarse aunque él sabía muy bien que lo que pensaba lo haría sin muchos ánimos y cuidándose que nadie los viera pero estaba decidido a Enamorar a la sangre sucia, hacer que deje a la estúpida comadreja pobretona para poder burlarse de él, después de tener a Granger comiendo de su mano le diría que solo la utilizo que es demasiado poca cosa para él, son como Agua y Aceite imposibles de mezclar.

-En qué carajo estabas pensando Zabini –se quejo Draco

-Esa sangre sucia me gusta, quiero tenerla –dijo Zabini como un perro hambriento

-¿Estas demente? Jamás se fijara en ti –acuso Draco

-No estés tan seguro Malfoy, veras que con mis encantos puedo hacer que esa estúpida caiga redondita en mi cama –dijo Blaise con aire de superioridad

-Lo dudo –dijo el rubio con mirada amenazante pensando que Blaise sería un estorbo en sus planes.

-Veremos Malfoy –dijo el chico caminando hacia los pasillos para poder ir a su sala común.

Draco se quedo un momento pensando en lo que haría para "conquistar" a Granger esa la única cosa que se le ocurría para hacer sufrir a la comadreja por todo lo que le ha hecho y a la vez a Harry porque estaba completamente seguro que ver a su amiga destrozada cuando la deje le haría sentir mal, con Granger mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Aunque el simple hecho de hacer eso le resultaba repugnante se bajaría al nivel de ese ser inferior.

Sin muchos ánimos camino a su sala común donde sin duda Pansy estaría esperando ansiosamente como si fuera un gato esperando a su dueño para hacer que la acaricie, el simple hecho de pensarlo le parecía repugnante estaba fastidiado de Pansy pero por hoy tenía que conformarse con ella para pasar la noche.

-Hermione ¿Te hizo daño ese infeliz? –pregunto Ron

-No –dijo secamente la chica –Yo podía defenderme sola –dijo al fin con la mirada altiva mientras se dejaba caer en un mueble color negro que estaba en la sala común.

-No lo creo te tenían rodeada –dijo el pelirrojo –además las chicas bueno son… -pero el chico no termino la frase

-¡Crees que por que soy una chica! ¿No puedo defenderme? –grito la chica a su novio algo enfadada

-Hermione no dije eso –se defendió el chico, mientras Harry solo los miraba sabia que en ese momento salía sobrando pero no se le ocurría otro lugar para irse y evitar su discusión, que eran de todos los días.

-Harry ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala común con un libro en manos viendo como su hermano y mejor amiga discutían, aunque no era raro en ellos.

El chico al escuchar a Ginny fue su pretexto para dejar a la pareja sola y sentarse junto a la pelirroja.

-Ya sabes cómo son ellos –dijo el moreno viendo a los ojos a Ginny

-Si –rio la pelirroja –Nunca cambiaran, a si sean amigos o novios. Harry sonrió fijando su vista en el libro que tenía su amiga.

-¿Eso es para alguna clase? –pregunto Harry señalando con su dedo índice el libro que tenia la chica.

-No, es que no tenía mucho que hacer decidí leer un rato -dijo la chica mirando su libro.

-No sabía que te gustaban las novelas Románticas –señalo Harry

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí –dijo la pelirroja con indiferencia.

-Tienes razón, bueno me despido me voy a dormir –dijo el chico parándose del mueble donde estaba para irse un poco herido por las palabras de la pelirroja, tenía razón hay muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, que le gustaría que no fuera así, quisiera poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no estaba en condiciones.

-Adiós –dijo la chica con la mirada triste que estaba fija en su libro "Romeo y Julieta"

Harry subió a su habitación se quito los zapatos, puso su varita a un lado de su cama y se acostó sabia que pronto se iría del colegio y tal vez no vuelva a ver a la Ginny, tal vez no vuelva a ver a nadie, eso era algo que solo debía hacer, seguir buscando los Horrocruxes, tenía que conseguir el guardapelo y averiguar cómo destruirlo, era un riesgo grande hacerlo solo, pero era lo que le correspondía tenía que buscar la forma para que Hermione y Ron se quedaran en Hogwarts sanos.

Un rato después el chico había quedado completamente dormido comenzando a tener los sueños de todas las noches, en el veía un bosque desierto era demasiado oscuro no tenía idea de donde era pero en el siempre salía Voldemort estaba planeando algo que no entendía del todo, en el sueño también salía Snape que le habían puesto una misión tenía que visitar los unos seres de los cuales nunca escuchaba su nombre, para unirse a la batalla, ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba ese bosque, pero sabía que yendo allí se encontraría con un Horrocrux aunque seguro que no era tan fácil pero tendría que averiguar donde era.

-Ron, no me gusta que pienses que solo por ser chica soy débil, sabes que no es así –le dijo Hermione por tercera vez

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Ron exasperado –dejémoslo así.

-Mejor me voy acostar- se despidió Ron levantándose y comenzando a subir las escaleras con la cara de fastidio.

-Adiós –fue lo único que puso decirle la chica, sentía que algo iba mal en su relación sentía a Ron distante con ella, se había vuelto más insensible la trataba como siempre o peor que cuando eran amigos, ahora se iba con Harry a desayunar, no la esperaba, hablaba menos, casi no la besaba, de sus labios no salían palabras bonitas para ella, no era nada cariñoso estaba empezando a fastidiarse de su trato tenía que hablar con él, lo quería demasiado, las cosas se tenían que arreglar.

-Hola Herms –saludo Ginny

-Hola Ginny –dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué tienes, te peleaste con mi hermano? –dijo la chica sentándose en un lado del mueble donde estaba Hermione.

-Pues solo discutimos, nada grave – Dijo con la mirada perdida

-Cuéntame Herms, te ves triste –le dijo su amiga

-Ginny desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, Ron ha cambiado mucho, es… diferente –dijo la castaña dudando.

-Yo creo que mi hermano solo tiene pena de mostrarte su amor, a veces es raro –comento Ginny dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo

-Tienes razón

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte ¡Te adora!

-Lose, creo que tienes razón, dejare de pensar en tonterías –dijo la castaña, no se sentía del todo bien, tenía ganas de caminar para despejar su mente. –Ahora regreso –dijo levantándose

-¿A dónde vas Herms? –pregunto la pelirroja

-A caminar

-¿Te acompaño?

-No te preocupes no tardo –dijo la castaña saliendo de la sala común, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, estaban desiertos se detuvo en el patio de la escuela sentándose en una banca de piedra, comenzó a mirar las estrellas cuando de repente una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Hola Hermione –saludo un chico alto, atlético, delgado con el cabello oscuro, tenía los ojos verdes, vestía unos pantalones grises y una camisa azul.

-Hola Joseph –contesto la castaña al momento que deslizaba su dedo índice por su rostro para ocultar la lagrima que momentos antes se había deslizado.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo preocupado el Ravenclaw

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo ella mirando al fin a la chica

-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto el chico

-Claro –dijo la castaña, tal vez necesitaba platicar con alguien, Joseph Burgles era un chico simpático, amigable, capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, siempre la buscaba para platicar con ella, la trataba en verdad muy bien.

-Hermione ¿Cómo te va en las clases? –pregunto casualmente el chico

-Excelente –contesto ella aparentando muchos ánimos

Los chicos platicaban en aquella banca de piedra del patio de Hogwarts animadamente sobre las clases, por un pasillo cerca del patio unos ojos Grises observaban la escena.

Nota de Autora:

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?

Draco Malfoy quiere vengarse de Harry, Ron y Hermione y la única forma de lograrlo es "Enamorando a Hermione" ¡Que malo! Con eso no se juega.

¿Qué tendrá Hermione? Muchos chicos quieren andar con ella como Joseph, Blaise, Viktor y Ron bueno el es su novio pero aun esta con ella.

Y la lista parece crecer.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y continúen leyendo.


	5. Con quien Diablos estoy haciendo el amor

**Aviso: Incluye un poco de Lemmon **

**Capitulo 5 ¿Con quién diablos estoy haciendo el amor?**

Hermione camino por uno de los pasillos camino a su sala común, se sentía un poco cansada su preocupación se había desvanecido, sabía que no debía sentirse preocupada por su relación con Ron, el la quería de eso no tenia duda, platicar con Joseph la había distraído era un buen chico le caía muy bien.

Ahora que estaba más calmada siguió caminando para prepararse para dormir ya era tarde, seguro Ginny se estaba preocupando, o tal vez Parvati se haya dado cuenta que su compañera de cuarto no estaba.

De pronto comenzó de nuevo a sentirse triste por la recienta pelea con su novio, quería que en ese momento el estuviera con ella, demostrándole su amor.

-Hola Granger, no sabía que eras tan fácil –dijo una voz que sonaba indiferente a sus espaldas, que la chica conocía muy bien logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –dijo la chica volteándose hacia a él.

-Que ahora también te tiras a Burgles ¿No te satisface tu noviecito?

La chica embozo una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, se sentía ofendida, enojada pero no quería que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Me vigilas Malfoy?

-Por favor Granger, no seas estúpida ¿por qué fregados haría algo así? –dijo Draco con su seño fruncido, como podía decir esa sangre sucia que la estaba vigilando, como si no hubiera algo mejor que hacer que estar tras una sucia infeliz, no quería estar en mi sala común soportando al idiota de Blaise con sus tonterías, últimamente su tema solo era sobre mujeres, estaba arto, al igual fastidiado de Pansy, solo estaba caminando cuando la vi a ella con Burgles un tipo insignificante de Ravenclaw, el idiota que se cree Merlín solo por ser el capitán de su casa, ni siquiera es guapo era poca cosa un tonto santurrón.

Los vi platicando felizmente a oscuras en una banca, seguro estaban tramando algo o algún plan para verse a escondidas de la tonta comadreja, que seguro confiaba es la sangre sucia.

-Entonces… no te importa nada de lo que haga, y con quien lo haga –dijo la chica evidentemente indignada por sus palabras de Malfoy

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente de Draco_ "No te importa nada de lo que haga, y con quien lo haga"_ ella tenía razón pero sin embargo conociendo como era la Gryfindoriana de puritana y mojigata estaba seguro que ella no era como las demás chicas, aunque tal vez las apariencias engañan .

-Tienes razón Sangre sucia, a mi no me interesa lo que hagas, solo Salí a caminar y te vi coqueteando con el Ravenclaw, que lastima de la comadreja –se burlo Draco

-Cállate Malfoy, tú crees que todas son como tu Pansy de fáciles –sabia la chica que ese era un golpe bajo, pero estaba harta de esos dos, eran tan para cual.

-No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi novia y menos tu asquerosa sangre sucia, eran tan poca cosa que no te comparas con ella, ni con ninguna chica Slytherin, solo eres basura, nada importante ni siquiera el muerto de hambre está contigo estas siempre sola, seguro que a ese estúpido no le interesas ¿A quién podrías interesarle? –escupió Draco con tanto veneno sin medir sus palabras sabia que ella tenía razón diciendo que Pansy era una chica fácil, pero no le interesaba porque no sentía nada por ella.

Se quedo viendo los ojos de la chica con mucho odio, Hermione se había quedado callada una lagrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro, se sentía infeliz sabia que lo que decía él era verdad, Ron no demostraba su amor, tal vez se fastidio de ella por ser sangre sucia y además estudiosa y eso no le gustaba a su novio.

-Te odio Malfoy –dijo la chica arrancando a correr, lejos de su sala común necesitaba tiempo para estar sola.

Draco observo a la Gryfindoriana alejarse y una parte de él se sintió miserable, sabía que se lo merecía pero verla llorar no le hizo sentir mejor, camino a zancadas a su sala común.

Al llegar a su sala común dijo la contraseña de mala gana, entrando con la mirada perdida solo quería llegar a su habitación y dormirse.

Subió las escaleras ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros, al llegar a su habitación noto que su compañero Theodore no estaba, no le importo mucho, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse sus pantalones pijama de color verde y su camisa blanca que le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo de mala gana se acostó en su cama logrando cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente sintió una mano acariciándole la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy? –dijo el rubio

-Vine hacerte compañía, le pedí a Theodore que se duerma en mi cuarto, tarde mucho en convencerlo pero lo logre –dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lárgate Pansy, tengo mucho sueño, no tengo ganas de estar contigo –acentuó sus palabras el rubio

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado? –dijo la chica preocupada por su comportamiento de su novio al mismo tiempo que se acercaba rozando su cara, sentándose al fin en su cama.

Draco no tenía ganas de estar con ella, pero quería evitar una pelea y que chica salga llorando como una magdalena de su cuarto, a si que la acerco bruscamente hacia a él callándola con un beso, la beso con tanta fuerza atrayéndola a la cama, la chica quedo encima del slytherin sentía como su novio la besaba con fuerza sabía que estaba enojado, pero ella ansiaba tanto estar con él que no le importo que sus labios sangraran por la fuerza que ejercía.

Draco deslizo una de sus manos bajo la blusa de su novia sintiendo su piel bajo de la misma, la chica se estremeció con el contacto, el rubio le quito de manera brusca la blusa de la slytherin dejando con un brasier de encaje negro sumamente provocativo, la chica comenzó quitarle urgentemente la camisa del rubio, comenzando acariciar su piel, el chico deslizo los pantalones por las esculturales piernas de la morena dejándola con una pantaletas negras a juego, el se quito los pantalones con urgencia quedándose con unos bóxer color verde ajustados a su cuerpo que marcaban lo bien formado, bajo a besarle el cuello volteando a la chica para que quedara boca abajo, con un hechizo sello la puerta y la silencio.

Siguieron besándose, el chico estaba siendo bastante rudo por la manera que la tocaba pero no le importaba si la chica quería estar con él tenia que aguantarle su mal humor. Acariciaba sus piernas cuando la miro a los ojos se sorprendió mucho lo que vio, no era Pansy la que estaba con él, si no una chica con cabello alborotado color castaño, con unos ojos color marrón. ¿Con quién diablos estoy haciendo el amor? No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era ¿Hermione Granger? La asquerosa sangre sucia

Hermione corría por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo de pronto las palabras del rubio hacían eco en su cabeza _"No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi novia y menos tu asquerosa sangre sucia, eran tan poca cosa que no te comparas con ella, ni con ninguna chica Slytherin, solo eres basura, nada importante ni siquiera el muerto de hambre está contigo estas siempre sola, seguro que a ese estúpido no le interesas ¿A quién podrías interesarle? "_

Tenía razón su vida era miserable para lo único que era buena era para el estudio y ahora más que nunca se dedicaría a ello.

Al mirar al frente se dio cuenta que había llegado hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, quería sentarse a tomar aire, pero sabía si la directora la veía le iría muy mal.

Camino de mala gana con los ojos con los bordes rojos hacia el castillo, decidió que iría a leer un rato en la biblioteca tal vez allí encuentre un poco de paz.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Que piensan de la forma de ser de Draco, yo creo que está siendo muy malo con Hermione no vaya hacer que se trague sus palabras.

Comenten que les pareció, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo


	6. En la Biblioteca

**Capitulo 6 En la biblioteca**

En un salón repleto de libros en una mesa color café con sillas forradas de color azul, una chica reposaba, en la mesa estaba asentado un grueso libro de Runas antiguas abierto como si la chica estuviera leyéndolo pero la verdad no era así, ella se encontraba con la cara sobre el libro al parecer se había quedado dormida con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado, estaba completamente sola en la biblioteca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto la morena, al ver que el chico la miraba con una cara de susto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El chico movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para después posar su vista en la chica que tenía enfrente, se había quedado como petrificado al imaginarse a Granger, no sabía porque la sangre sucia había aparecido en su mente estaba demasiado mal, tal vez era una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertarse.

-No estoy de humor… lárgate –le dijo a Pansy levantándose de golpe de la cama dejándola con los ojos humedecidos por el desprecio.

Sin más preámbulos la chica se levanto de la cama poniéndose la ropa que momentos antes Draco le había despojado y con la mirada derrotada salió de la habitación de su novio, que una vez más la había despreciado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Parvati despertó temprano para alistarse para ir a desayunar, volteo a la cama de su compañera se sorprendió al verla vacía, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente ¿Dónde abra dormido? ¿Estará con Ron? No puede ser se corrigió ella misma, Hermione no es de esas chicas que se quedan a dormir con su novio, aunque al parecer eso había cambiado.

Sin preocuparse más término de arreglarse después de un rato salió a la sala común donde se había topado con Ginny.

-Hola Parva –saludo amistosamente la chica mordiéndose el labio -¿Hermione ya esta lista? –pregunto la chica

-Hola Ginny… ¿Hermione? Hmm pues ella… creo que ya bajo a desayunar –mintió Parvati

-Ohh –fue el único sonido que emitió la pelirroja –Bien la alcanzaré entonces, me sorprende mucho no haberla visto bajar, después que llevo un buen rato por aquí –dijo en tono casual.

-De acuerdo Ginny, te diré la verdad, no he visto a Hermione desde la tarde de ayer –dijo la chica preocupada por la reacción de la pelirroja

-¿Cómo? ¿No llego a dormir? –dijo Ginny con tono de preocupación, su amiga había discutido con Ron como de costumbre, había salido a caminar, ella se quedo preocupada por su amiga, quería platicar con ella.

-No llego a dormir –se encogió de hombros Parvati.

La pelirroja salió corriendo en busca de su amiga dejando a Parvati pensativa y preocupada y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señorita Granger – dijo Irma dándole palmaditas en su hombro –Señorita Granger –le volvió a decir al ver que la muchacha no despertaba.

La castaña abrió sus ojos, dio un bostezo miro al frente viendo a la señora Pince llamándola.

-Buenos días –saludo la chica

-Señorita Granger, quiere decirme que hacia usted durmiendo en la biblioteca –dijo Irma evidentemente enojada, los alumnos sabían que después de las ocho de la noche los estudiantes no podían entrar a la biblioteca y menos para dormir, ella estaba segura que por eso todos los estudiantes tenían habitaciones y camas para descansar.

-Disculpa señora Pince, estaba estudiando, debí quedarme dormida –dijo la chica con la mirada perdida, los bordes de sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos.

-Está bien señorita, esta vez se lo pasare para la próxima que haga lo mismo no podrá entrar a la biblioteca por una semana ¿Esta claro? –dijo Irma señalando su dedo con tono autoritario

-Claro señora Pince –dijo la castaña tomando sus cosas, corrió a devolver el libro en la estantería y corrió para su sala común.

No puede ser Hermione ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormida en la biblioteca? Se repetía ella misma, tenía un dolor en la espalda por que había dormido sentada, y la cabeza le dolía a montones, estaba retrasada no le daría ni tiempo de ir a desayunar.

El recuerdo del día anterior comenzaba a resonar en su cabeza ¡Como odio a Malfoy! Se dijo entre sí.

-Hermione, Hermione ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? –dijo la pelirroja al ver a su amiga con la misma ropa de ayer, con el pelo revuelto, su blusa estaba arrugada, tenía los ojos rojos.

-Si Ginny ¡Estoy bien! –dijo Hermione queriendo sonar normal

-Ohh ¿Pero dónde has dormido? – pregunto la chica

-En la biblioteca, fui a leer un rato pero al parecer debí quedarme dormida –dijo la castaña

-¿En la biblioteca? –La chica formo una gran o con sus labios –Tienes aspecto terrible, deberías dormir un rato – dijo Ginny

Al momento que Hermione iba hablar una figura rubia se acercaba a ellas.

-Hola chicas –saludo de manera casual Luna

-Hola Luna –saludaron las chicas al unisonó

-Hermione que te sucedió, parece que Blibbering te sacudió –dijo la rubia viendo a Hermione

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada como diciendo "Que diablos es un Blibbering" pero no emitieron ningún sonido, no querían ofender a la Ravenclaw

-Me quede dormida en la biblioteca –dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa.

-Ohh ¿los Coelethes ocuparon tu cama? –pregunto con voz infantil la rubia

De nuevo las chicas intercambiaron una mirada pero esta vez sonrieron.

-Estudie de mas – vacilo la castaña

-Si suele pasar, yo me he quedado dormida hasta en el comedor, bueno chicas voy a comer un poco de pudin –se despidió la rubia

-Nos vemos Luna –dijo Ginny

-Adiós - dijo Hermione

Observaron a Luna alejarse

-¿Qué diablos es un Blibbering? –preguntaba Ginny

-No tengo la menor idea –dijo Hermione –Bueno Ginny te dejo voy a darme un baño y cambiarme para ir a clases.

-Vale Herms nos vemos al rato –dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia el gran comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de Desayunar Ron salió a caminar un rato, se preocupo por no ver a Hermione en el gran comedor, después de su pequeña discusión de la noche anterior, pero Ginny le había dicho que estaba bien, solo que se durmió y hasta ahora se estaba levantando.

-¿Quién diablos te crees Comadreja? –grito una chica a las espaldas de Ron

-mm Hola Pansy –dijo sarcásticamente Ron

-Me dejaste plantada estúpido –grito la chica enojada

-Tuve unas cosas que hacer, pero al rato empezamos –dijo Ron ignorando los insultos de Pansy

-No puedo, hazlo tu solo –dijo enojada la chica

-Yo no lo voy hacer, es por parejas –dijo irritado por los gritos de la chica –Nos vemos en el salón que está bajo las escaleras después de la comida –dijo el chico y camino a zancadas para no escuchar sus gritos de Pansy.

-Ron –grito una voz emocionada por verlo

-Bree –saludo Ron con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto la chica para sacarle conversación al pelirrojo.

-Bien y tu –contesto Ron

-Excelente –dijo la chica

-¿Nos vemos en la noche? –pregunto la chica pasando su lengua por sus labios haciéndolos ver más rojizos

-Me estas tentando –dijo Ron vacilando

-Eso quiero –dijo la chica embozando una sonrisa mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello negro.

-Te veo a las ocho –dijo el pelirrojo –Nos vemos Bree tengo clase

-Adiós –dijo la chica caminado en dirección contraria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En clase de Pociones, Hermione estaba sentada los ojos seguían enrojecidos, por ratos bostezaba estaba sentada junto a Ron, que por ratos le daba pequeños codazos para que no se durmiera, pero era imposible la chica se estaba muriendo de sueño, las tripas comenzaron a sonarle debía comer algo y tal vez dormir un rato, pero al pensar que le faltaban aun 3 clases mas y reunirse con Zabini le daba dolor de cabeza. En esa clase Hermione no participo mucho, aunque algunas veces hacían preguntas y las miradas se posaban en ella.

-Hermione ¿Qué hiciste ayer? –le reclamo Ron al verla bostezar

-Estudie… además no podía dormir –Dijo Hermione, en ese momento que hablo sintió una mirada.

A unas 2 mesas de distancia estaba un Rubio garabateando en un pergamino, estaba bastante aburrido, por ratos volteaba a ver disimuladamente la mesa donde se encontraba Granger con la Comadreja, se sorprendió al verla así, tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos enrojecidos, bostezaba cada segundo y al parecer se estaba durmiendo, pude notar como el pobretón le daba codazos cada que ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué abra hecho que tenía mala facha? Se pregunto así mismo.

Pansy comenzó hablar por lo bajo, tal vez era para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, la miro con cara de pocos amigos y siguió garabateando el pergamino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más lento, Hermione había tomado una poción para poder estar activa, se iba a reunir con Zabini, Harry y Ron le habían dicho que la vigilaría cada tanto, a pesar de que Hermione no estaba contenta, no hizo más que asentir.

Zabini la esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa pero no estaba solo Malfoy estaba con el dándole unas cosas, el rubio no se había percatado de que Hermione estaba llegando, al verla pensó que era buen momento para molestarla como de costumbre, estaba seguro que sus palabras la habían hecho llorar y no le hacía sentir bien.

Hermione se detuvo a un metro de los chicos se dejo caer donde estaba el árbol esperando que Zabini se sentara para comenzar hacer la poción, vio de reojo a Draco cuando sus miradas se conectaron por cinco segundos.

**Nota de autora:**

¿Qué les está pareciendo hasta ahora?

Acepto, sugerencias, críticas Constructivas, halagos jajaja lo que sea… comenten.

Estoy pensando una serie de cosas para la historia, por ejemplo en cómo y donde será la guerra, no quiero que sea en Hogwarts quiero que sea diferente al libro ¿Qué me recomiendan?

Esta será la primera vez que me base en la batalla final, aun no sé cómo me salga, al igual que la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Pero espero que cuando llegue hasta allí les guste.

Sé que aun no hay mucho Dramione, pero poco a poco quiero igual basarme en las demás parejas como Harry y Ginny entre otras que mejor no doy adelantos.

Quiero darle las Gracias a las personas que comentan:

Caroone

Serena Princesita Hale

Mari

Luna

Gracias a ustedes 4 por regalarme su comentario :-)

un abrazo


	7. En la casa de los gritos parte 1

**Capitulo 7 La casa de los gritos parte 1**

**"El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro"**

**Jacinto Benavente**

-Granger –dijo el Rubio pensando un insulto que describa el estado de Hermione –Que mal aspecto tienes, ¿Te viste en un espejo? –rio sarcásticamente.

-No ando con espejos a todos lado… no soy como tú, y tu maldito ego –Hermione estaba cansada de que todos los días surja una pelea nueva con el Slytherin.

Draco embozo una sonrisa por el comentario de Hermione, el era una persona refinada, sumamente guapo, muchas veces vanidoso, le gustaba observarse en los espejos, sentía bien que las chicas lo siguieran a todos lados y que quieran estar con él.

Además de ser millonario, sangre limpia, era todo lo que podría querer.

Aunque seguramente ella no lo entendería, una chica insignificante, hija de muggles o mejor dicho sangre sucia, un ratón de biblioteca santurrona, no era de apellido de abolengo, era amiga de Potty la cara rajada y novio de la comadreja pobretona.

-Pues deberías Granger, para ver si a si supieras lo insignificante que eres –dijo el rubio.

-Prefiero ser insignificante como dices… a ser alguien como ¡Tu!

-¿Qué significa eso sangre sucia?

-Ves ni siquiera tienes la suficiente inteligencia Malfoy, sin tu apellido no serias nada.

-Bravo Granger –se burlo Blaise, que había estado observando todo.

-Zabini vamos hacer la poción ¿O nos quedaremos la tarde discutiendo en pleno patio? –dijo la chica que aun miraba a Draco.

Vale Granger comencemos con la poción –dijo Blaise dándole un codazo a Draco que se había quedado callado.

-Si me voy, el tonto Longbottom me está esperando –dijo Draco mirando a Blaise –Nos vemos Sangre sucia –dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con su brazo al empezar a caminar.

La castaña volteo la mirada y con su mano comenzó a sobar el golpe que Malfoy le había dado al irse.

-Espero que acabemos lo antes posible Zabini, estoy cansada de esto –dijo la chica

Blaise solo rio por lo bajo mientras sacaba su libro de pociones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry estaba sentado en su sala común tenia la mirada perdida, estaba pensando la manera de buscar los Horrocruxes faltantes, aun faltaban cuatro meses para la navidad, ese sería su oportunidad pero ¿Dónde buscaría primero? No tenía ninguna pista, no sabía quién era R.A.B, tenía cuatro horrocruxes que buscar y sabía que no era nada fácil, no quería implicar en su búsqueda a Hermione y Ron, esta consiente que sería difícil convencer a Hermione que no los acompañe, su amiga era una gran bruja, pero si le llegara a pasar algo por su culpa no se lo perdonaría, Ron y Hermione son como sus hermanos.

No tenía ni idea de por donde comenzar, tal vez tendría que buscar libros, ir a la sección prohibida a buscar pistas de donde podría estar el guardapelo, investigar si R.A.B en verdad lo destruyo como dice el pergamino.

-Harry ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Ron al verlo tan pensativo y apretando los puños.

-Sí, Ron –dijo el moreno viendo a su amigo.

-Es un pésimo día, estoy viniendo de estar con Pansy en verdad que esa chica es insoportable –dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón rojo que estaba alado de Harry.

-Tampoco me agrada Crabbe… es muy torpe –dijo Harry.

-¿y Hermione? –pregunto Ron

-Aun no ha venido, hace rato fui a verla aun estaba con Zabini, seguro que Herms está adelantando lo más posible para terminarlo antes… ya sabes cómo es – dijo Harry

El pelirrojo asintió con la mirada y se quedo callado, se puso a pensar que esa noche vera a Bree algo tenía esa chica que le llamaba la atención, era bonita le encantaba que fuera tan directa en su manera de hablar –el chico embozo una sonrisa sin darse cuenta aun estaba con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ron? –pregunto Harry pero el pelirrojo no le hiso caso, siguió con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro. -¿Ron? –volvió a llamar Harry, con su mano derecha hiso movimientos en la cara de su amigo.

-¿Que sucede? –dijo Ron

-Eso mismo te pregunto ¿en quién pensabas? –Se burlo Harry –No me digas yo adivino "Hermione te tiene loco" ¿verdad?

-Am… bueno… creo que debemos hablar –dijo el chico preocupado por como lo tome su amigo, pero si no se lo contaba a alguien se volvería loco, fue un error pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia, la quería claro estaba, pero más como una amiga, no sabía cómo decírselo últimamente habían peleado bastante.

Hermione era muy especial para él, eso nunca cambiaria, pero solo que estando con ella diciéndole cosas bonitas, abrazándola, besándola eso era demasiado ¿Para qué mentir? Ella era como "Su hermana"

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupado Harry

-Bueno amigo… últimamente Hermione y yo –no buscaba como decírselo a su amigo, cuando comenzó a recordar como hace un tiempo Harry le dijo:

_"Ron, Hermione es como mi hermana ¡No quiero que la lastimes! Ella te quiere, y si no estás seguro de lo que sientes díselo, si no te las veras conmigo"_

-Habla Ron –le animo Harry.

-Bueno, es que no sé qué siento por ella –miro la expresión de su amigo al verlo serio continuo –Creo que me precipité a pedirle que seamos novios –dijo al fin encogiéndose en hombros.

-Te lo dije antes Ron, te dije que primero estés seguro ¿Ahora qué harás? –dijo Harry tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo.

-Voy hablar con ella, esperare el mejor momento –dijo Ron

Harry se quedo callado, estaba preocupado por su amiga, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo, fue bastante triste verla llorar toda la noche por borrarle la memoria a sus padres, y verla varios días callada, triste, con los ojos rojos, le partía el corazón, aunque después de esos días que paso, logro recuperarse, pero sé que algunas noches aun llora por esa perdida.

Cuando se hizo novia de Ron, yo mismo hable con ella, me dijo que quería mucho a Ron desde que estaban en primer año, estaba feliz porque él se le había declarado, recuerdo esos días la veía sonriendo por todos lados. Que lastima que no haya durado.

-Sufrirá mucho, ella te quiere –Dijo Harry para sí mismo olvidándose que Ron estaba allí.

-Lose –se limito a decir Ron sintiéndose culpable por lastimarla. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Seguir con ella, aunque su trato sea nada más de amigos, ¿Engañarla? Y salir con otras chicas a sus espaldas. Eso sería todavía más cruel, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba haciendo esa noche se encontraría con Bree, sabía que estaba mal pero la Ravenclaw le llamaba la atención, a ella podía verla como mujer.

Hermione entro a la sala común, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, su poción estaba quedando perfecta y como iban Zabini y ella pronto acabarían, antes del tiempo estimado, ya no tendría que pasarse la tarde con el Slytherin. Lo primero que vio a entrar fue a Neville jugando ajedrez con Seamus y al otro extremo estaban Harry y Ron. Parecían preocupados, debía ser por la poción se dijo a sí misma. Camino donde estaban sus amigos se sentó en un mueble vacio de color rojo pero vio que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola chicos ¿En qué mundo andan? –saludo Hermione

-Hola Herms –saludo Harry dándole un golpe juguetón a Ron que seguía perdido.

Ron miro a Hermione se sentía culpable, no podía tratarla como se merece y tampoco sabía cómo decirle sin lastimarla.

-¿Qué tal tu poción? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bien, al ritmo que vamos terminaremos antes –dijo la chica sonriendo. -¿Ustedes cómo van chicos? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Bueno Herms Crabbe, no es muy bueno para las pociones de hecho es algo torpe –aseguro Harry –pero pues igual estamos avanzando.

-Pansy se la pasa gritando todo el tiempo, es algo frustrante, esa chica se cree la una princesa –dijo el pelirrojo. –Creo que si necesitare tú ayuda, ella espera que lo haga todo y bueno… tú sabes que las pociones no es mi fuerte –declaro Ron

-Oh enserio –se burlo Hermione

-¿Alguna materia es tu fuerte Ron? –dijo Harry burlonamente

-Si comer fuera una materia, seguro la pasaría con 10 –dijo Hermione haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a reírse.

-Muy graciosa –se defendió el chico –Por cierto es hora de comer ¡Muero de hambre!

Hermione y Harry se miraron y rieron ante el comentario de su amigo.

**"La amistad verdadera siempre romperá barreras, a pesar de lo que se presente"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Chicos mañana no hay clase, que les parece si asemos algo, una pequeña reunión –pregunto Lavander.

-Oh Lavander es buena idea –aseguro Parvati -¿Ustedes que piensan chicos? –pregunto

-Me parece Genial ¿En dónde nos reuniríamos? –pregunto Ginny emocionada, pues después de tanto tiempo no había convivencia con sus amigos, ese era el último año quería pasarla bien y estar más tiempo con Harry.

-Que tal en la sala de los menesteres –sugirió Hermione

-O en la sala común –dijo Neville

Pero todos voltearon a ver a Luna, ella no podía entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Creo que la mejor opción sería en la sala de los menesteres o en el salón del tercer piso que está abandonado. –sugirió Harry pudo ver que muchos asintieron.

-Podríamos ir a la casa de los gritos –dijo Seamus, todos lo miraron sin saber a qué lugar ir

-Me gusta más la idea de Seamus- dijo Dean –podemos hacer ruido y nadie se enterara.

Harry se quedo pensando, pero aunque de nuevo romperían las reglas por salir de colegio ¿Qué más daba? Debía intentar divertirse mientras se pueda, pronto se dedicaría a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y tal vez no sobreviva.

-Vale, que sea en la casa de los gritos –dijo Harry, todos lo miraron y comenzaron hablar bajo de lo que podrían hacer allí.

Las chicas salieron del gran comedor para cambiarse de ropa para salirse del castillo.

-Hola Hermione –saludo un chico

-Hola Joseph –saludo la castaña –chicas ahora las alcanzo, sus amigas asintieron y siguieron caminando dejándola sola con el chico.

Hermione invito a su amigo a ir a la casa de los gritos, él le dijo que iría estaban platicando cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro.

-No me estorbes Burgles –dijo ácidamente Draco

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Malfoy, el pasillo es muy grande, no tienes que pasar exactamente donde estoy –dijo Joseph

-Pues fíjate que yo puedo pasar donde quiera Burgles –amenazo Draco

Joseph iba a contestarle cuando la mano de Hermione le toco el pecho y le dijo por lo bajo "déjalo no vale la pena" el chico pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué pasa Burgles? Le harás caso a una sangre sucia.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así –amenazo Joseph

-¿O qué? –lanzo el rubio

-Te romperé la cara –dijo Joseph

-Vamos Joseph no Vale la pena, sabes cómo es Malfoy.

-Tienes razón vamos o llegaremos tarde –dijo el chico refiriéndose a la casa de los gritos.

Comenzaron a caminar dejando a Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas que se había quedado mirándolos fijamente. ¿Llegaremos tarde? ¿A dónde iban? No pudo evitar que esas preguntas pasaran por su mente dejándolo totalmente intrigado.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

les ha gustado, espero que si, déjenme sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz


	8. La casa de los gritos parte II

**Capitulo 8 La casa de los gritos parte II**

Harry estaba con Neville rumbo a la casa de los gritos, para tratar de darle una pequeña limpieza mientras los demás llegaban, Ron se había comportado extraño poniendo un montón de pretextos que solo había mareado a Harry para poder escabullirse dijo que después lo alcanzaba en la casa de los gritos.

Harry sospechaba que su amigo se traía algo entre manos pero decidió mejor no preguntar nada, a lo mejor quería hablar con Hermione sobre lo que le había comentado horas antes, no era el mejor momento porque seguro después de que hablara con ella, Hermione ya no la pasaría bien, ese era su ultimo año por eso la idea de Lavander sobre este convivio le había parecido bien, sabía que le esperaba muchas cosas y para Diciembre tal vez no vuelva a ver a nadie del colegio donde había pasado los mejores años de su vida, cuando vivía con sus tíos su vida había sido un infierno, quería salirse de allí, hasta que a los once años se había dado cuenta que podía hacer cosas que otros niños no hacían, eso le asustaba mucho, muchas veces sus tíos le habían regañado por comportarse extraño, el siempre les explicaba que era como "Magia" pero ellos se habían encargado de hacerle entender que la magia no existía y solo era producto de su imaginación.

Pero ese día se olvidaría de todo pasaría un rato agradable con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Luna y Cho que era con los que más se llevaba.

-Harry escuchaste que Seamus quiere traer algo de pirotecnia –preguntaba Neville para romper el silencio.

-Si, escuche que lo mencionara –dijo Harry

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? –dijo Neville evidentemente preocupado por que los descubran.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros Harry, ese día estaba dispuesto a pasarla bien, y si Seamus quería utilizar pirotecnia no estaba en sus manos impedírselo -Podremos utilizar en las puertas el encantamiento impasibilizador o el Imperturbate para que nadie del exterior escuche algo.

-Sí, tienes razón –comento Neville.

-Harry como vas con la tarea de Slughorn –pregunto Neville, mientras seguían caminando hacia el sauce boxeador para poder entrar a la casa de los gritos.

-Bien, ya mero terminamos Crabbe y yo ¿Tu que tal con Malfoy? –dijo Harry

-Debo admitir que Malfoy es bueno para realizar pociones, casi no hablamos pero igual tratamos de avanzar –comento Neville

-Llegamos –dijo Harry que sacaba su varita –Inmobilus –susurro haciendo que el árbol se quedara quieto y que les permitiera entrar.

Los chicos entraron bajaron las escaleras, luego a un lado había un pasillo estrecho estaba cubierto de polvo al llegar había unas escaleras antiguas y demasiado empolvadas, los chicos subieron con cuidado, vieron unas ratas en la parte de debajo de las escaleras.

-Me imagino a las chicas gritando al verlas –dijo Neville

-Sí, sería muy divertido –rio Harry

Al llegar a la parte de arriba de las escaleras entraron a un cuarto bastante amplio pero evidentemente muy sucio, Harry se había olvidado de cómo estaba cuando en tercer curso fueron llevados allí por Sirius.

-Evanesco –dijo Harry señalando con su varita, un par de cortinas sucias haciéndolas desaparecer, se encargo de dejar el cuarto sin nada. Lo único que faltaba era quitarle el polvo, que con un hechizo quedo limpio.

-Que dices ¿Cómo quedo? –Dijo Harry señalando el cuarto que estaba completamente limpio -¿Crees que demos todos aquí?

-Quedo perfecto, en total somos como doce personas –dijo Neville

-Sí, ahora a esperar que los demás vengan –dijo Harry mientras salía del cuarto para ver que otro lugar había que pudieran utilizar, al entrar al otro cuarto vio que habían varios muebles antiguos y algunas mesas de madera. Saco su varita comenzando a desaparecer, cortina, polvo y ratas que habían dejándola limpia con los muebles color naranjas y las mesas de madera.

-Harry ahora que estamos solos… -Neville tenía un tiempo queriendo hablar con Harry, el sabia que Harry, Hermione y Ron tenían una misión de la cual encargarse que Dumblendore le había dejado el quería ayudarles, y matar a Bellatrix cada vez que leía el profeta se encontraba con nuevas noticias sobre muertes de Muggles, magos algunos decía que Bellatrix había torturado. –Bueno quería decirte que cuentes conmigo en la misión que te encargo Dumblendore –dijo al fin mirando la reacción de Harry.

-Lo siento Neville, pero esta es una misión Suicida y no pienso ponerlos en peligro

-¿Ponernos?

-Si ponerlos, no quiero ni que Ron y Hermione me acompañe, porque tal vez no regresen –Por más que ese día Harry quería pasarla bien, siempre le recordaban que tenía una misión pendiente y que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela, mientras Voldemort en esos momentos debía estar tratando de entrar a Hogwarts o planeando la manera de derrotarme.

-Harry no seas tonto, ahora es cuando más necesitas de tus amigos, No tienes que hacerlo todo, somos el ejercito Dumblendore ¿Recuerdas?

-Si Neville te agradezco mucho que quieras ayudar, pero por favor no hablemos de esto ahora, por un día quiero olvidarme de todo eso.

-Está bien, pero insistiré –dijo Neville

Harry se quedo callado y pensativo.

-Hola chicos –saludo Seamus que estaba llegando junto con Dean.

-Hola –dijeron Neville y Harry

-Este lugar es excelente, he traído esto –dijo Seamus, mientras de una pequeña bolsa color azul sacaba unas véngalas que había hecho, que estaban prendías aproximadamente media hora, con un efecto genial que dejaría la estancia como dragones.

-Son Geniales –aseguro Dean – a George le gusto que le compro algunas para vender en Sortilegios solo que hicieron algunos arreglos.

-¿Y donde están los demás? –Pregunto Neville -¿No vendrían con ustedes?

-Solo hemos visto a Luna y a Cho, pero dijeron algo sobre comida, ahora nos alcanzan –dijo Seamus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione había salido de darse un baño, se sentía cansada por la incómoda noche que había pasado, a pesar de eso la pasaría bien, se sentó a cepillarse el cabello castaño alborotado, se pudo una cinta color rojo sosteniéndolo en una cola larga, dejando caer unos risos húmedos. Se miro al espejo, vestía unos jean color gris y una blusa color rojo ajustada, se puso el relicario que su madre le había regalado unos días antes de borrarle la memoria que tenía una pequeña foto de ellos dentro, y un espacio en blanco, donde ella debería de estar. Una lagrima estaba a punto de salir pero la chica lo evito limpiándose y diciéndose a ella misma que esa noche la pasaría bien y nada ni nadie la haría llorar _¿Sera que eso era cierto?_

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose a Parvati, Lavander y Ginny sentadas esperando que las demás bajaran.

-Por fin Hermione te tardas siglos –señalo Lavander

Hermione no dijo nada, pues no era exactamente amiga de ella, además que le molestara que acose a Ron cada vez que tenía oportunidad, solo le sonrió y miro a Ginny.

-Cuanto se tardan Romilda y Katie –se quejo Ginny

-Las subiré a ver –dijo Lavander cuando estaba en el segundo escalón las vio bajando. –Chicas se tardan bastante –regaño Lavander

-Oh lo siento –se disculpo Katie

-Tuvimos un problema con el agua –dijo Romilda riendo

-Bueno vámonos los chicos deben estar esperándonos –dijo Ginny

Las chicas salieron del castillo, en el patio vieron a Luna y Cho esperándolas con unas canastas de frutas secas que habían pedido amablemente a los elfos en la cocina, se dirigieron al sauce Hermione saco su varita en vista que las chicas dudaban como entrar.

- Inmobilus –el árbol se quedo quieto.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor utilizar un Petrificus Totalus? –pregunto Lavander, Hermione la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo nada, Lavander siempre buscaba la manera de molestarla, creyéndose mejor bruja que ella, aunque eso todos sabían que era imposible.

-Hay veces que no la soporto –le dijo Hermione por lo bajo a Ginny –Que bueno que la cambiaron de habitación.

Ginny solo sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera de reproche hacia Hermione.

Las chicas entraron, comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero Parvati piso mal y resbalo un poco, Romilda la sujeto evitando que se callera de las escaleras, la chica agradeció y siguió subiendo.

De repente se escucharon los gritos de Lavander.

-¿Qué te pasa? –grito Hermione

-Miren, hay muchas ratas –dijo la chica con una expresión de sufrimiento, comenzaba a sacas su varita desesperadamente.

-Viste Harry te lo dije –aseguro Neville que se habían acercado al escuchar los gritos de las chicas.

Harry sonrió, al igual que las chicas que siguieron subiendo.

-Tranquila Lavander, las ratas no hacen nada –aseguro con voz inocente Luna.

-Pero son asquerosas –dijo Lavander que subió a zancadas.

-Estoy segura que te tienen más miedo ellas, que lo que tú le tienes a ellas –se burlo Cho.

Y los chicos no pudieron evitar carcajear, Cho les guiño el ojo, al parecer no a todos les agradaba Lavander.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –pregunto Hermione que había mirado por todos lados en su búsqueda.

Harry no sabía que contestarle, él pensaba que estaba con ella.

-¿No estaba contigo? –pregunto Neville enarcando una ceja.

-No –aseguro Hermione –pero lo voy a buscar

-No te preocupes Hermione, ya debe estar por venir –le aseguro Harry, pero no podía evitar pensar ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Draco –llamo Blaise

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Draco sin dedicarle una mirada.

-Huy que Humor – recrimino Blaise –Yo que quería proponerte algo divertido para hoy.

-Habla Blaise –animo Draco mientras volteaba a verlo.

¿Qué diablos me propondría ese estúpido? No tengo ánimos para nada, estoy fastidiado, creo que ahora me vendría bien ir a visitar Fernanda, ya tiene tiempo que no paso la noche con ella, eso debía de animarme un poco –sonrió el chico al pensarlo.

-Bueno, estaba sentado fuera del castillo, cuando vi a una bola de Gryffindor con alguna que otra Ravenclaw dirigirse al bosque prohibido. –dijo Blaise

-¿Gryffindor? ¿Bosque prohibido? –pregunto Draco que a la vez se preguntaba ¿Qué carajo hacían esos estúpidos afuera?

-Sí, estaba la sangre sucia, la lunática, la pobretona y muchas más, que no me acuerdo de su nombre –le dijo Blaise

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Acaso quieres seguirlas? –pregunto Draco, eso cada vez se ponía mejor, ¿Qué hacia la sangre sucia? ¿A dónde iban a estas horas? Draco quería saber, quería investigar que se traían las Gryffindor, le resultaba bastante tentador.

-Sí, pero no solo eso, quiero llevarles unos regalitos –sonrió maliciosamente el slytherin.

-¿Regalitos? –pregunto Draco

-Claro regalitos ¿Qué te parece, si les regalamos unas serpientes? –le preguntaba a Draco.

-Muy buena idea Blaise –dijo Draco que se había levantado de donde estaba.

-Perfecto voy a buscar a Vincent y Gregory –dijo Blaise

Llego tu día Granger, hoy me las pagaras todas, la idea de Blaise de las serpientes me parece genial, estoy seguro que le tienes miedo mas si es una serpiente como Yo!

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? por cierto he escrito un One-Shot Dramione se llama "No todo en la vida tiene final feliz" lo pueden buscar en mi perfil, es una historia diferente, estaba triste cuando lo escribí pero el titulo le va muy bien, porque como en la vida real, no todo es color de rosa :-) espero les guste y si es así regalenme un reviews


	9. Serpientes

**Capitulo 9 Serpientes**

En la casa de los gritos los chicos la pasaban relajeando, Neville había llevado una radio, pusieron una estación de canciones variadas.

Luna y Cho habían llevado unas frutas secas que sacaron de las cocinas de Hogwarts, y Seamus y Dean habían ido a conseguir unas cervezas de Mantequilla, que mas tarde Seamus logro triplicar para que dieran para todos.

Estaban sentados mientras relajeaban sobre el torneo de Quidditch que pronto se llevaría a cabo, haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría, nadie quería apostar contra Slytherin sabían bien que eran unos perdedores cuando su oponente era Gryffindor, las serpientes solo ganaban por medio de trampas, no jugaban limpio.

Harry que estaba sentado junto Neville y Dean, no podía quitarse de la mente a Ron ¿Dónde se había metido? Ya tenían unas horas en desaparecer, era bastante raro, el notaba a Hermione preocupada aunque trataba de disimular, tenía la mirada triste y perdida.

Su amiga estaba sentada junto a Ginny, su pelirroja que tenía un vestido color gris, de las chicas ella era la única que se ponía de vez en cuando vestidos, pero a veces eran cortos y eso a Harry no le gustaba nada, notaba como todos la veían, a pesar de ser la de menor edad, tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso.

Harry se había quedado viendo a la pelirroja y no escucho cuando Neville lo hablaba tuvo que darle una palmadita en el hombro para que reaccionara, pero este hecho hizo que todos se dieran cuenta, Ginny se sonrojo mientras Lavander comenzaba a burlar a Ginny dándole un codazo juguetón en su estomago.

Mientras Hermione le dedico una mirada a Harry que el entendió muy bien, tenía razón su amiga debía ser mas disimulado, por sus cosas ahora todos se habían dado cuenta que se había quedado observando a Ginny, hasta Cho que le dedico una mirada reprobatoria.

-Harry ¿Qué paso con Ron? –le pregunto Neville.

-Am… no tengo la menor idea, pero se ha tardado bastante –dijo Harry.

-Seguro se quedo dormido –aseguro Seamus.

-Si ese si no está comiendo, está durmiendo –dijo Dean ocasionando la risa de todos a excepción de Harry y Hermione que se miraron a la vez.

Hermione se levanto comenzó a mirar por una ventana, cuando Harry se le acerco le agarro del hombro.

-Hola Harry –dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Herms –dijo Harry.

-Tú debes saber donde esta Ron acaso ¿se quedo dormido? –pregunto Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

-La última vez que lo vi fue después de clases.

-Voy a buscarlo Harry me está preocupando ¿y si le paso algo?

-Está bien te acompaño –pidió Harry.

Ginny se acerco con ellos –Harry –saludo la pelirroja.

-Hola –su voz sonaba nerviosa por el descubrimiento de minutos antes.

-Nos vemos chicos –dijo Hermione.

-Voy contigo Herms –dijo Harry.

-¿A dónde vas amiga? –pregunto Ginny.

-Chicos no se preocupen disfruten la noche –dijo Hermione.

-Hermione por favor llévate la capa –dijo Harry dándole su capa de invisibilidad, la chica asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para buscar a Ron.

Al salir se puso la capa comenzó a caminar a paso veloz cuando vio a Josep con sus amigos acercarse al Sauce.

Que tonta eres Hermione ¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitarlo? Ahora que entre y no te vea todos lo verán mal y cuando diga que tu lo invitaste será peor ¡Eres una tonta Hermione! Se recrimino ella misma, quería quitarse la capa y decirle mejor que no vaya, pero eso sería como des invitarlo y seguro después de eso el chico la odiaría, no es que le importara mucho pero el siempre la había tratado bien y no era justo.

Siguió caminando hacia el castillo, estaba preocupada porque Ron había estado contento con la idea de Lavander de la reunión, no creo que se haya quedado dormido así nada más, algo le tuvo que haber pasado.

**oOo**

Los slytherin se dirigían a la casa de los gritos, habían utilizado un hechizo para volverse invisibles, pero no tardaría mucho tendrían un máximo de media hora para regresar a la normalidad.

-Inmobilus – dijo Draco haciendo que el Sauce dejara de moverse y poder entrar donde los Gryffindor estaban.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras escucharon música proveniente de arriba y muchas risas, pero las risas eran de chicos.

-Blaise ¿No me dijiste que solo estaban las chicas Gryffindor? –pregunto Draco.

-Solo a ellas vi –contesto Blaise.

-Estoy seguro que vinieron a jugar un rato –dijo en manera provocativa Gregory, todos sabían a lo que se referían.

-Sucios Gryffindor –dijo Vincent.

Draco dijo un hechizo del cual salieron un montón se serpientes de su varita, Blaise hizo lo mismo haciendo que de su varita saliera una serpiente gigante, pero eso no fue todo el chico tenía planeado hacer otras cosas, subió las escaleras hasta llegar donde los Gryffindor estaban y se dio cuenta que habían chicos de otras casas una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro pensó que ese sin duda era el mejor día de su vida.

-Blaise ¿Dónde coño estas?- Draco estaba molesto no podía siquiera ver donde estaban los tontos de sus amigos por culpa de su invisibilidad, estando arriba vio la reunión que tenían los Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaw la estaban pasando bien al juzgar por la cerveza de mantequilla, pudo ver a Potter que platicaba con mini Weasley muy animadamente, al igual vio a varias chicas que se reían sobre algo que la odiosa Brown había dicho, allí estaba Burgles junto con algunos jugadores de Quidditch seguro fue a buscar a la sangre sucia que por cierto ¿Dónde estaba? Miro por toda la estancia y no la vio ni tampoco vio a la estúpida comadreja, seguro andaban juntos aprovechando que todos sus compañeros estaban aquí –sin darse cuenta Draco estaba apretando los puños algo dentro de, él le hacía enojar bastante y en esos momentos ni siquiera él sabía lo que era.

-Si supieras Granger –se repitió así mismo.

-Draco ¿estás aquí? –Blaise hablaba por lo bajo para que nadie pudiera escuchar nada –Sera que mejor que bajes si no quieres salir herido.

-¿Herido? De qué coño hablas Blaise –el rubio no estaba para jueguitos quería que comience la acción y ver a los estúpidos Gryffindor correr y gritar, las serpientes que estaban a un lado esperando la orden para atacar no eran mortales pero una mordida de ellas te entumían y no podías moverte por dos o tres horas cuando mucho, será muy entretenido ver a las estúpidas Gryffindor en el piso tiradas sin poder moverse, pero hacían falta la comadreja y la sangre sucia a ellos más que nada quería verlos en el suelo tirados como basura y poder restregárselo a la cara cada segundo que estén en el suelo.

-Les tengo una sorpresita a los estúpidos, solo unas cuantas bolas mortales-Blaise sacaba de una bolsa unas bolas del tamaño de un limón tenían la superficie de color roja con espinos cafés.

Vincent y Gregory rieron por lo bajo por la sorpresita de Blaise mientras Draco no digo nada por una parte quería ver a todos los estúpidos Gryffindor sufrir pero por otra parte las bolas de dragón eran muy peligrosas y podían herir mortalmente a alguien, bueno daba igual mientras nadie se entere de nada, después de todo la mayoría lo odiaban por querer matar al viejo aunque Snape termino el trabajo a veces el rubio se sentía estúpido por no cumplir su misión.

**oOo**

-Quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, aunque no quieras decirme tu misión –Ginny no estaba resignada a que Harry no la incluyera entre sus planes ella quería ayudar a sus amigos y a su hermano.

-Gracias Ginny por ofrecernos tu ayuda, lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarnos es quedarte en Hogwarts y ponerte a salvo –Harry a pesar de la ayuda de la pelirroja que no estaba dispuesto a tomar porque era menor de edad lo apreciaba mucho le encantaba que la menor de los Weasley sea una chica valiente una digna Gryffindor.

-Harry ¿Me estás diciendo que no esperaras a que las clases finalicen? –escuchar eso a Ginny la puso triste sabia que tenían una misión que tal vez pronto no sabría nada de ellos. La chica vio que Harry solo asintió con la mirada, ella no aguanto más y lo abrazo.

Harry la estrecho en sus brazos sin importarle que en ese momento sus compañeros lo observaran sin importarle nada, la vio a los ojos estaban brillosos las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, le tomo el rostro acercándola a él y sin importarle nada la beso, se sentía también tener a la chica a si cuando la extrañaba, a veces quería ser un chico normal y no tener que estar en constante peligro arriesgando a las personas que amaba.

Su beso con Ginny fue demasiado dulce cuando escucho un grito, volteo hasta donde las chicas estaban y les vio una mirada de terror cuando volteo a ver donde las chicas miraban vio que Ginny se desmayaba antes que la chica se cayera al piso la sostuvo.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr cuando un fuerte humo lleno la habitación nadie podía ver nada.

Unas llamas de color moradas salían disparadas hacia donde estaba Seamus, Dean y Neville, sacaron su varita para poder esquivarlas pero no se veía nada solo un humo espeso que les daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Luna, Parvati ¿Dónde están? Harry estaba buscando a sus amigas pero no escuchaba nada, el humo cada vez se volvía más espeso, el Lumos que había hecho no ayudaba mucho. -Vamos a salir bajen las escaleras con cuidado.

Harry bajo con cuidado en sus brazos tenia a Ginny inconsciente, abajo se encontró con Joseph y sus amigos que traían en brazos a Cho y Lavander.

-¿Cómo están las chicas?-le pregunto Harry.

-las picaron por unas serpientes –contesto Joseph.

-Sí creo que igual a Ginny ¡Voy a entrar de nuevo tengo que sacar a los demás! –Harry puso en el suelo alejada de todo a Ginny junto de donde la había acostado estaba Parvati y Cho, los Ravenclaw estaban con ellas estarían seguras el debía entrar de nuevo a buscar a sus amigos.

-Yo te acompaño Harry –se ofreció Joseph.

Los chicos subieron de nuevo, convocaron un Lumos entre los dos pudieron ver un poco más.

Harry apunto hacia una serpiente que estaba a punto de morderlo y dijo- vipera evanesca- no sabía si el hechizo funcionaria pues no la había realizado, solo lo vio en Snape en segundo curso cuando Malfoy la había convocado.

Un momento –pensó Harry –esto solo puede ser obra de Malfoy estoy seguro que el trajo a las serpientes- en su boca de Harry se formo una mueca.

-Harry son muchas –dijo Joseph al ver que el hechizo de Harry solo pudo contra una.

Harry asintió, Joseph tenía razón - Menj el a kígyók vissza, ahonnan jöttek, és nem árt senkinek. –dijo el chico asiendo que todas las serpientes comenzaran a salir.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? Joseph estaba impresionado con la manera en que Harry había hecho que las serpientes salieran.

-Bueno yo… puedo hablar con las serpientes –Harry se encogió de hombros sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Solo les dije que se vayan y que no lastimen a nadie.

Joseph estaba asustado pero no dijo nada mas, recordaba cuando estaba en segundo curso y Harry comenzaba hablar con la serpiente que Malfoy había convocado todos creían que él era el heredero de Slytherin, aunque sabía que eso era mentira porque el segundo curso todo fue obra de Voldemort, sabía que no era normal que un chico Gryffindor pudiera hablar con las serpientes.

Los chicos sacaron a todos de la casa de los gritos, Seamus estaba herido el fuego de color morado le había quemado el brazo el chico estaba inconsciente estaban llevando a los que estaban heridos con madame Pomfrey cuando la directora salió de la nada estaba asustada y preocupada por el estado de los chicos, fueron a la enfermería.

-Harry ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto la directora.

Harry se quedo callado sabia que seguro la directora los castigaría a todos por estar a altas horas de la noche en la casa de los gritos bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, y solo lo ocurrido no sabía nada solo pensaba que todo era obra Malfoy pero no lo podía decir no tenía pruebas.

**oOo**

Hermione aun con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry seguía buscando a Ron, al llegar al 2 piso escucho ruidos camino sin hacer ruido para ver quien estaba fuera de su casa a esas horas aparte de ella y lo que encontró la dejo helada.

* * *

¿Que creen ustedes que vio Hermione? el que lo adivine le dedicare el siguiente capitulo.

se que me tarde un poco en subir nuevo capitulo, pero últimamente no me he sentido bien y por lo tanto no me ha dado ganas de escribir.

aveces me quedo sin ideas quiero que este fic sea diferente que la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes sea completamente diferente a las del libro pero aun no se como redactarlo...

aveces quisiera dejar esta historia sin terminar o eliminarla porque me da tristeza no recibir reviews cuando eso es lo que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo :(

Me despido un abrazo

By Gizze Malfoy

P.D: si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter GizzeMalfoy


	10. Descubierto

**Capitulo 10 Descubierto**

Los slytherin estaban riéndose por lo que habían hecho, estaban en un pasillo oscuro recordando cómo había caído la menor de los Weasley y la cara de estúpido que puso Harry, igual hablaron sobre las bolas mortales que habían sido útiles para que nadie se diera cuenta de las serpientes gracias al humo que sacaban y las llamas color morado, todo les había resultado bien los Gryffindor no se dieron cuenta de nada ya que pudieron alejarse antes que el encantamiento de invisibilidad se les quitara.

**oOo**

-Señor Potter, estoy esperando una explicación –McGonagall estaba preocupada al ver a la mayoría de los Gryffindor desmayados y heridos no tenía ni idea como ellos se metían en más problemas que los Slytherin, pero esta vez estaba sorprendida siempre que sucedía algo en el colegio estaban presentes Harry, Hermione y Ron pero esta vez solo estaba Harry, Hermione era más sensata seguro no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sus compañeros habían hecho.

-Profesora McGonagall -empezó hablar Harry sus compañeros estaban distraídos como para escuchar la conversación y los demás estaban heridos así que hablo sabia que ellos habían tenido la culpa por salirse de noche. –Todo esto fue mi culpa ¡Lo siento profesora! –Harry no quería darle detalles de lo ocurrido.

-Señor Potter estoy muy molesta por su comportamiento, les bajare 50 puntos a su casa –la directora al decir esto dejo solo a Harry le dijo unas palabras a madame Pomfrey y se retiro.

Josep hablaba con Harry sobre lo ocurrido el Ravenclaw estaba seguro que los Slytherin habían tenido algo que ver en todo eso, Harry no le dijo que él pensaba lo mismo, solo fingía escucharlo porque en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba preocupado por sus amigos, tenia horas que no veía a Ron y Hermione que fue a buscarlo tampoco había regresado, era bastante raro quería ir a buscarlos pero no se movió porque si estaban juntos iba a ir a estorbarles y no podrían hablar, escuchaba que Joseph hablaba seguido de Hermione diciendo una y otra vez que lo había invitado y que estaba preocupado por no verla en la casa de los gritos aunque por una parte eso fue lo mejor, si ella hubiera estado en el momento de las serpientes era seguro que ella estaría en una cama de la enfermería como petrificada.

-Harry ¿me estas escuchando? –Joseph saco de sus pensamientos a Harry, se dio cuenta que el Gryffindor estaba en otro mundo.

-Hmm si –le contesto Harry.

-Me voy, espero que tus amigos pronto estén bien –Joseph se despidió de Harry, iría a buscar a Hermione para ver si estaba bien, había escuchado rumores de que ella y su amigo Weasley eran novios pero como nunca los veía juntos no estaba seguro de eso, aunque ahora que faltaban los dos pensaba que seguro estaban juntos, eso no le gusto nada, el estaba enamorado de Hermione desde el segundo curso pero nunca había sido capaz de decírselo ni de platicar con ella seguido, solo tres veces había mantenido una plática con ella que fue en la biblioteca, ella le explicaba unas dudas sobre una materia que el odiaba Runas Antiguas pero al parecer la chica le encanta porque con una siempre pregunta que él había hecho, ella tardo como media hora explicándoselo siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. En verdad Hermione era una excelente bruja, a pesar de ser hijas de muggles, es inteligente, es hermosa.

**oOo**

Hermione aun con su capa observaba al fondo del pasillo dos figuras entrelazadas, no sabía quiénes eran quería salir de allí antes que la descubrieran, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que viera más de cerca, dio cinco pasos hacia donde se encontraba las figuras, la luz del sol que entraba por una de las grandes ventadas dejo ver quiénes eran.

La chica se quedo parada observando estaba como petrificada al ver quiénes eran, unas lagrimas deslizaron por su rostro, sentía un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal escena, se sentía muy mal ahora entendió todo.

Ron estaba al final del pasillo con una chica de cabello negro corto, en ese momento no recordaba su nombre, ellos estaban abrazados mientras se besaban apasionadamente, la chica tenía una blusa blanca de botones en la parte de adelante, Hermione pudo notar que los botones estaban mal abrochados, la falda que llevaba puesto estaba de lado, su pelo negro estaba revuelto, mientras que Ron tenia colgada la corbata en su cuello, su pantalón azul estaba arrugado.

Hermione se sintió bastante mal al ver esa escena pero había entendido el porqué _"Su novio" _no había ido a la casa de los gritos, tenía algo mejor que hacer.

La chica comenzó a correr quería alegarse cuanto antes de esa horrible escena, se quito la capa la sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho se limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían velozmente por su rostro, la chica corrió y corrió sin ningún rumbo tenía el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, no miraba hacia donde estaba yendo cuando sintió que golpeo a alguien.

Al darse cuenta quien era ese alguien bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa Hermione? –Blaise la jalo del brazo para atraerla de nuevo donde estaban los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa sangre sucia tu noviecito te dejo? –se burlo Draco al verla con lagrimas en sus ojos, a pesar de verla llorando sintió mucha felicidad por verla en ese estado.

-Que te importa Malfoy, suéltame Zabini –Hermione hablo tratando de sonar amenazadora ella era fuerte y no se dejaría aplastar con unas serpientes.

-Qué dices Draco falta ella ¿No crees? –Blaise quería ver a Hermione en el suelo mordida por una serpiente y que su cuerpo tengo una parálisis temporal.

Draco solo se rio ante el comentario de Blaise miro a la chica que tenía los ojos rojos y brillosos por las lagrimas.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablan pero yo me voy –Hermione comenzó a desesperarse de estar allí con ellos a solas, estaba oscuro era de madrugada nadie la escucharía, no tenia su varita con ella la había olvidado en su habitación no podría hacer nada contra ellos y la mirada de Zabini comenzaba a darle miedo.

-No Granger ¡tú no vas a ningún lado! –Draco le agarro la muñeca con fuerza marcando sus dedos en la suave piel de la chica sintió como temblaba, pero al tocarla sintió una corriente eléctrica _"Si supieras Granger" _dijo en su cabeza no podía quitarse de la mente eso, pero no quería decirlo y estaba seguro que nunca nadie lo sabría.

-Suéltame Malfoy –dijo Hermione mientras que jalaba su brazo hacia ella, el cual tenía grabado los dedos del Slytherin.

-No te escaparas tan rápido ¿Dime que hace una chica como tú a estas horas de la noche merodeando por el castillo? –Blaise sentía bastante bien molestando a la chica, se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura.

-Suéltame – la castaña quería alejarse, pero el chico era más fuerte y la sostenía de la cadera con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no has sacado tu varita sangre sucia? –se burlo Draco al ver que la chica luchaba para soltarse de los brazos de Blaise. Como vio que la chica no contestaba –Oh Granger ¿Cómo sales de noche sin tu varita? No sabes que es peligroso tanto en mundo de los muggles como en el de los magos salir de noche.

-Aja no trajiste tu varita, esta noche la pasaras muy bien y nadie te podrá defender –le dijo Blaise en su oído.

-¡SUELTAME! –Hermione había comenzado a tensarse, no sabía qué hacer sus amigos estaban en la casa de los gritos, Ron estaba ocupado.

-¡SUELTAME! –grito de nuevo la chica mientras Blaise reía como un loco, mientras Draco observaba a la castaña tratándose de librar de Blaise, el igual comenzó a reírse.

-Petrificus Totalus –dijo una voz.

Hermione quedo en el suelo debido que Blaise había caído petrificado, la chica miro quien la había defendido para agradecerle.

**oOo**

Harry estaba en la enfermería, sentado a un lado de Ginny que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no podía moverse, Pomfrey les había dicho que estaban imposibilitados el veneno de las serpientes mágicas hacían que su víctima quedara sin poder moverse quedando por una hora como desmayada pero después podía escuchar todo a su alrededor y podía ver a las personas solo que no podía moverse para nada es como si estuviera petrificada.

-Lo siento mucho Ginny –Harry le hablaba podía ver como movía los ojos con desesperación al no poder decir una palabra para contestarle.

El no se movió de su lado, por ratos iba a la cama de al lado para ver cómo estaban los demás, regresaba con ella, por ratos depositaba un beso en su frente de la pelirroja.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí tienen el capitulo, espero les guste y sigan dejándome Reviews :) Gracias a los que recibí en el capitulo anterior me hicieron muy feliz y continuare esta historia por ustedes y porque cada vez que escribo me siento muy bien y se me olvida todo.

Capitulo dedicado a Caroone y a todas las que me escribieron y a las que le atinaron como Sandy Cecy :)

Gracias Nathali e Itzel por sus Reviews :)

hasta la proxima un abrazo


	11. Castigo

**Capitulo 11 Castigo**

Aun en la enfermería los Gryffindor comenzaron a despertar el veneno de las serpientes mágicas ya no tenía el mismo efecto, Ginny que había sido la primera en despertarse estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido, ella no se dio cuenta de nada lo último que tenía en su mente fue escuchar a las chicas gritar pero antes de eso estaba el beso con Harry.

Ginny despertó bañada en sudor Madame Pomfrey le había dicho a la chica que tenía fiebre que se le pasaría al tomar una poción revitalizadora que andaba preparando ahora mismo para darle a todos los estudiantes.

-Ginny –Harry que seguía a su lado veía la cara de preocupación de la chica al no tener idea que sucedió porque todos estaban en camas como petrificados.

-Harry ¿Qué sucedió? –Ginny hablo al fin.

-Unas serpientes mágicas aparecieron en la casa de los gritos, al parecer alguien las invoco –Harry frunció el seño el estaba seguro que Malfoy tuvo algo que ver.

-Malfoy –Ginny al escuchar decir eso a Harry y la manera en que apretó los puños estaba segura que él pensaba que el culpable había sido los Slytherin.

-Puede ser, pero no tenemos pruebas –Harry se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja y le tomo la mano –Que bueno que estas bien… uhm quiero decir qué bueno que todos están bien –se compuso a su mismo por la manera que lo había dicho.

-¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron? –la chica había mirado por todos lados sin ver en ningún lado a su amiga y hermano.

-No lo sé –Harry se encogió de hombros tenia rato haciéndose la misma pregunta.

-Debemos ir a buscarlos –Ginny estaba preocupada.

-Sí, pero esperemos que todos estén bien, y que Pomfrey traiga la poción para que estés mejor.

La pelirroja asintió y se volvió acostar en la cama.

**oOo**

Hermione miro al lado donde el Petrificus había salido, se sentía bien al ver a Blaise en el suelo, su corazón se comenzó a tranquilizar.

La chica miro el lado donde el Petrificus había salido, allí estaba él, un chico alto de ojos verdes observándola, se notaba en su expresión que estaba enojado por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, se acerco a la chica le ofreció su mano y la ayudo a incorporarse.

-¿Estás Bien? –pregunto el chico.

-Si –Hermione aun estaba asustada, se regaño a si misma minutos antes por haber olvidado su varita, solo así hubiera podido con ellos, no podía siquiera golpearlos, eran sin duda más fuertes que ella.

¿Cómo podría hacerles daño una chica como ella a dos chicos jugadores de Quidditch?

-Vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí –Una voz fría le hiso dar cuenta a Hermione que no estaban solos.

-Ustedes fueron los culpables de lo que sucedió en la casa de los gritos, ahora no me queda ni la menor duda –dijo el chico de ojos verdes que se había puesto delante de Hermione para protegerla.

-Se necesitan pruebas ¿Las tienes?

-Ahora si –dijo con tranquilidad el chico mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione, ella estaba confundida no tenía idea de que hablaban.

Draco escuchaba lo que le decían, en su rostro estaba formada una sonrisa maliciosa. –Dime Burgles ¿Cuáles son tus pruebas?

El chico de ojos verdes se inclino y tomo la varita que estaba en el suelo, se la enseño a Malfoy –Esta es mi prueba.

-Joseph ¿De qué hablas? ¿Pruebas para qué? –Hermione que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando sin entender nada, logro pronunciar palabra.

Draco rio –Sabes Burgles, eso no te servirá de nada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Joseph.

-Porque no saldrás de aquí con esa varita –amenazo Draco.

-Tienes miedo que sepan que fueron ustedes, pudieron a ver matado a alguien ¿Están locos?

-Joseph ¿Qué sucedió dime? –Hermione comenzó a preocuparse.

-Es una lástima que tu y la comadreja no estuviera en el momento necesario, para poder verlos tirados en el suelo como la basura que son- Draco hablo con odio al decir eso.

- a ella no te permito que le hablas así –Joseph saco su varita para apuntarle a Draco en su cara.

Draco lo imito saco su varita, en ese momento Joseph le lanzo un Golpe a la cara de Draco –Jamás vuelvas a molestar a Hermione.

-Eres un estúpido Joseph, andar con la sangre sucia se te pega lo Muggle –Draco le hervía la sangre por el golpe que Joseph le dio eso de pegarle como si fuera un Muggle, si para eso estaba la varita pero él no se rebajaría.

-Expulso –una luz salió de la varita de Draco dándole a Joseph que cayó a varios metros.

-Malfoy eres un estúpido –grito Hermione mientras corría a ver como estaba su amigo.

-Corre tras el comelibros –se burlo Draco.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? McGonagall vio a Blaise petrificado, a Joseph tirado a un lado y a Hermione con él, mientras Draco con la nariz con sangre.

Al ver que los chicos no contestaban le pregunto directo a Hermione

–Señorita Granger usted me va a explicar que hacen a estas horas fuera de la cama y en este estado.

-Yo le puedo explicar –dijo Joseph que se levantaba del suelo.

-Explíqueme entonces, pero en mi oficina quiero verlos a los cuatro en 5 minutos –Al decir eso McGonagall camino hacia su oficina estaba molesta al ver tantos estudiantes afuera pero esta vez no se salvarían los castigaría.

Joseph y Hermione caminaron dejando atrás a Draco y Blaise este último seguía petrificado.

-¿Dime que sucedió? –Hermione estaba preocupada.

-Malfoy y Zabini atacaron con serpientes y bolas de dragón en la casa de los gritos, las serpientes mordieron a la mayoría, Harry y yo logramos sacarlos de allí.

-¿Están bien?

-Si Hermione solo los dejaron sin poder moverse por horas pero creo que en este momento ya están bien, no te preocupes ¿Dónde estabas tú? –le pregunto Joseph

Hermione comenzó a llorar al recordar que había visto a Ron besarse con una chica que Ravenclaw ahora recordaba su nombre ella era Bree, no quería hablar de eso, aun le lastima, se dijo a si misma que nadie se enteraría de lo que vio ni siquiera Ron sabría que ella los vio besándose.

-¿Hermione que sucede? –Joseph comenzó a preocuparse Hermione lloraba, al ver que la chica no contestaba la abrazo, se sorprendió que la chica ocultara su rostro en su pecho y devolviera el abrazo.

-Vaya Granger, tu no pierdes el tiempo –Draco estaba observando la escena, el verlos juntos le dio mucho coraje, no lo aguantaba tenía que hacer algo.

-Todas son iguales son unas cualquieras, que tienen novio y andan con otros ¿Dónde dejaste a la comadreja? –Blaise estaba molesto por haber sido petrificado por el estúpido de Joseph.

-No lo volveré a advertir déjenla de molestar –Joseph agarro de la mano a Hermione para hacer que le siguiera.

Draco los observaba veía con Granger estaba de la mano con Burgles sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago, que debía ser porque fueron descubiertos y porque ese estúpido se había atrevido a golpearle ¡O eso era lo que quería pensar!

**oOo**

Al llegar a la oficina que antes era de Dumblendore, Hermione se sintió aun triste, extrañaba mucho a Dumblendore recordaba su ultima charla aunque ella no estaba conforme con todo lo que el anciano había dicho, pero cumpliría todo.

Hermione vio a McGonagall parada a un lado del cuadro de Dumblendore que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, en una silla alta estaba sentado alguien, Hermione no podía ver de quien se trataba hasta que este se paro y corrió abrazarla.

-Hermione –Harry le dio un cálido abrazo a su amiga, la sintió temblar ella estaba diferente tenia los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos, tenía la mirada triste -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ron?

Pero antes que Hermione pudiera decir algo la profesora los interrumpió al ver a los 5 chicos presentes.

-Jovencitos quiero que me expliquen que sucedió, comencemos con el ¿Por qué no están en sus casas? –la profesora subió sus lentes que se estaba resbalando por el puente de su nariz los miro a todos esperando que alguno contestara.

-Es mi culpa profesora –dijo Harry mientas Blaise al escuchar que se echará la culpa rio fuerte haciendo que la profesora lo voltee a ver, mientras Draco le daba un codazo a Blaise.

-¿Quiere agregar algo señor Zabini?

-Oh no profesora, puede continuar Potter – Blaise rio por lo bajo.

-Quería pasar una noche con mis compañeros, les pedí que nos reunamos a platicar en la casa de los gritos, pero después…. –el chico dudo no tenía pruebas sobre Malfoy.

-Después Malfoy y Blaise fueron a la casa de los gritos invocando serpientes y utilizando bolas de dragón –Joseph continúo diciendo lo que Harry dudaba.

-Señor Burgles ¿Tiene usted pruebas?

-Claro profesora verifique sus varitas, vea usted mismo cual fue el ultimo hechizo –Joseph estaba completamente seguro de que ellos eran los culpables.

-No es necesario profesora, el estúpido de Burgles tiene razón, nosotros queríamos divertirnos un rato –Draco estaba fastidiado de eso, el no tenía miedo ¿Por qué abría de tenerlo? Se había enfrentado a cosas peores, había sido castigado con múltiples Crucios por no haber matado al viejo, ¿acaso hay un castigo peor? Estaba seguro que la vieja directora no utilizaría las maldiciones con los alumnos, a si que le da igual que sean descubiertos, a estas alturas ya nada le importaba.

-Señor Malfoy se da cuenta de lo grave de la situación, pudo haber herido a alguien, pensaba que porque le habían dado una segunda oportunidad se comportaría mejor, estoy muy decepcionada.

Hermione no tenía idea a que se refería la profesora con decir que le había dado una segunda oportunidad, pensaba que era por dejarlo en el colegio a pesar de la muerte de Dumblendore.

-Usted señorita Granger dígame porque el señor Zabini estaba petrificado.

-Profesora bueno es que… -Hermione no sabía cómo decirle que Malfoy y Zabini estaban molestándola.

-Fui a buscar a Hermione, la encontré discutiendo con Zabini, el no la dejaba ir la tenia agarrado y le lance un Petrificus, es mi culpa, Hermione no tuvo la culpa –Joseph hablo por ella, sabía que la chica no diría la verdad seguro estaba inventando algo para decir.

-¿Algo más que tengan que decir? –McGonagall vio como todos negaban con la cabeza. –Ustedes 5 recibirán un castigo, 50 puntos menos para cada casa pero eso no es todo, estarán en detención les diré una serie de actividades que harán.

-Señor Potter usted limpiara la sala de trofeos sin magia tendrás que pulir y dejar brillosos todos y también ayudaras por una semana al señor Filch –la profesora observo a Harry, el chico con la mirada asintió.

-Señorita Granger usted ayudara en la biblioteca, poniendo libros es sus estantes de nuevo, limpiar las mesas y reacomodara toda la sección prohibida por orden le daremos una lista, la señora Pince la supervisara.

-Señor Malfoy usted ayudara a Hagrid con lo que necesite al igual que a Madame Pomfrey y le ayudara a la señorita Granger a limpiar la sección prohibida –La profesora observo como Hermione y Draco hicieron una mueca por tener que trabajar juntos, pero no dijeron nada, Draco cruzo los brazos indignado.

-Señor Burgles y Zabini ustedes ayudaran a los elfos por una semana en las cocinas, no quiero tener queja de ustedes o los dos serán expulsados del Quidditch y sé que significa mucho para ustedes.

-No se preocupe profesora no tendrá quejas –aseguro Zabini ahora que tenía el puesto de capitán por nada del mundo se lo quitarían.

-Ya pueden retirarse a partir del lunes comienzan sus trabajos, Buenas noches, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Los chicos salieron, Harry agarro de la mano a su amiga, le pregunto por lo bajo por Ron ella lo único que le dijo es que no lo había visto, se despidieron de Joseph y fueron a la enfermería a ver a sus amigos, al llegar allí Ron estaba junto a Ginny, Hermione no lo miro camino y se fue donde estaba Luna, no paso desapercibido para los chicos.

-Creo que Hermione está enojada, te busco por todos lados y no te encontró ¿Dónde estabas? –Harry le preguntaba a su amigo el solo se escogió de Hombros y dijo que hablaría con ella.

**oOo**

-No quiero ayudar a los estúpidos Elfos, pero si el idiota de Burgles se queja ¡adiós capitán de Quidditch! –Blaise dio un golpe en la pared con toda su fuerza.

-Yo no quiero ayudar al idiota de Hagrid y menos a la sangre sucia, la odio por su culpa nos descubrieron, pero será mi oportunidad para vengarme. –Draco sonrió maliciosamente, se recostó en su cama aun con una sonrisa y se quedo dormido.

Nota

¿Qué les pareció?

Las que dijeron que Draco era el que había petrificado Blaise estaban equivocadas jajajajaja lo siento me gusta hacerles sufrir además apenas vamos en el capítulo 11 no quiero que en el capítulo 12 ya se casen todo con calma :) este capítulo rebelo más cosas como que antes de morir Dumblendore hablo con Hermione en algún capitulo lo mencionare lo que el hablo con ella, igual se menciona que Draco recibió una segunda oportunidad tal vez ya sepan cual fue, pero de todos modos en los siguientes capítulos (no se en cual) les diré lo que en verdad sucedió esa noche en la torre de astronomía :)

Saludos un abrazo

By Gizze Malfoy


	12. Rompimiento

**Capitulo 12 Rompimiento**

Una luz brillante entraba por la ventana, el sol cada vez estaba más fuerte, Hermione y Parvati aun estaban tapadas hasta las narices con la sabana, no querían levantarse después de todo lo sucedido, daban gracias que era sábado tenían todo el día para estar en cama, Hermione tomo su varita que estaba junto a la mesita cerca de su cama susurro un hechizo haciendo que una luz rosada saliera de la varita que hizo que la ventana se cerrara y quedara oscura para que los rayos del sol no penetren el dormitorio, la castaña miro a su compañera que con una sonrisa agradeció lo de la ventana se volvió a tapar el rostro y quedaron dormidas.

Un rato después una pelirroja entra a la habitación de su amiga, ya eran las tres de la tarde y no había rastro de Hermione, Parvati solo comento que seguía durmiendo pero en verdad era raro ¿Hermione Granger durmiendo hasta las tres de la tarde? No era normal le debía suceder algo.

Ginny se sentó en la cama de su amiga –Hermione ya es muy tarde.

Hermione abrió los ojos vio a su amiga sentada en la cama -¿Qué sucede Ginny? –dijo la castaña mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba.

-Sucede que son las tres de la tarde ¿Estás bien? –Ginny la miraba evaluando los detalles de su amiga.

-Claro Ginny estoy bien, es solo que no pude dormir bien –Hermione quito las sabanas de su cuerpo dejando ver una pijama de color rosada bastante amplia.

-¿Estas enfadada con Ron? –Ginny noto el comportamiento de su amiga en la madrugada y como trataba de evitar a su hermano.

-Oh eso… bueno no estoy molesta de hecho hoy hablare con el –Hermione se encogió de hombros, recordaba como lo vio con Bree en la madrugada sentía un hoyo en su estomago se sentía mal, pero no quería que nadie se entere, menos Ginny por ahora se quedaría callada y trataría de olvidar a Ron y seguir como antes ¿Pero será eso posible? Volver hacer amigo del que fue tu novio pero que antes eran mejores amigos se escucha como un trabalenguas pero lo intentaría aunque fuera imposible, no quería estar peleándose con el menos ahora que pronto comenzarían a ayudar a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

-Que bien, espero se solucione todo, el igual está esperando que bajes para hablar contigo –Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba para mirarse en el espejo, se comenzó a ver acaricio su cabello, se volteo para que pueda ver sus nalgas en el espejo.

Hermione la Miraba divertida, sabía que su amiga era bien vanidosa le encantaba observarse en los espejos de todos los ángulos posibles. Ginny se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amiga y su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ginny.

-Nada –Hermione comenzó a reír.

-Es que estoy feliz –Ginny comenzó a dar saltitos mientras se seguía mirando en el espejo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? –Hermione bajo la mirada, quería estar feliz ella igual, pero en ese momento sonreía porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta pero sabía que es muy difícil sonreír cuando lo único que quisiera es llorar.

-¡Harry! Ayer antes de que Malfoy invocara a las serpientes, Harry y yo nos besamos –Ginny sonreía al recordarlo.

-Ginny ojala pronto vuelvan a estar juntos.

-Pues lo dudo el tiene una misión, pero me conformo con saber que me ama, pero basta de hablar de mí, dime Hermione ¿De qué hablaras con mi hermano?

-No Ginny no puedo decírtelo, mejor me voy a cambiar de ropa para bajar –Hermione se levanto de la cama se fue a su baúl saco un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca.

-Que mala Herms, no me cuentas tus cosas –Ginny hizo un puchero mientras veía a su amiga buscando su ropa.

Hermione no contesto la ignoro fue al baño a cambiarse, al salir del baño llamo a Ginny para bajar a la sala común.

-Hermione ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Ginny.

-La verdad no, mi estomago esta revuelto –Hermione solo en pensar que ese día hablaría con Ron le daba unas ganas de vomitar, tenía miedo de estar cerca de él y reclamarle o en todo caso llorar.

-Pero Herms desde ayer no comes nada, vamos a comer algo aunque sea un pan tostado con mermelada y un jugo ¿Si? –Ginny le hizo ojitos a su amiga para que dijera que sí.

-Vale vamos a comer entonces –respondió Hermione no muy conforme.

Las chicas fueron a comer, en el comedor se encontraron a Luna que estaba sola leyendo el quisquilloso, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron junto de ella mientras comían, ese día el gran comedor esta vacio aunque seguro era porque eran las 4 de la tarde.

-¿Por qué tan sola Luna? –Hermione quería estar con ellas lo más posible para no tener que enfrentarse a Ron pronto.

-No estoy sola –contesto la rubia tan natural, que las chicas se vieron a los ojos, Luna se dio cuenta y dijo –Ahora están ustedes conmigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de lo de anoche? –pregunto Ginny.

Luna cambiaba la hoja del quisquilloso la miro fugazmente volviendo a posar su vista en lo que estaba leyendo.

-Me siento muy bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto Hermione me entere de su castigo. Luna hablaba mientras le daba vueltas al periódico, las chicas la miraron raro al verla leyendo al revés.

-Si todo por culpa de los tontos de Zabini y Malfoy –La castaña apretó las manos, recordaba que aun tiene un trabajo pendiente con Zabini y que ahora igual tenía que aguantar al hurón en su gran ayuda en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca.

-Por su culpa de ellos, ahora Hermione tendrá que convivir con dos serpientes –Dijo Ginny, Hermione bufo.

-Si es la oportunidad de Draco de mostrar sus sentimientos –Dijo la rubia casualmente como si hablara de alguno de sus amigos y sepa todo de ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres Luna? - Hermione veía a la rubia esperando su respuesta pero la chica fue interrumpida.

-Hermione ¿Podemos Hablar? –Una voz a las espaldas de las chicas hizo que Hermione brincara en su lugar, miro y se encontró con Ron. Sabía que debía hablar con él pero no quería que sea tan pronto tenía ganas de gritarle allí mismo que era un estúpido por haberla engañado de esa forma, al igual sentía que las lagrimas comenzarían a salirle, pero se contuvo ella era una mujer fuerte no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Hermione? –Ron hablo de nuevo al ver que Hermione solo lo miraba pero no decía nada estaba como en otro mundo, Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro haciéndola regresar al mundo.

-De acuerdo vamos – la castaña se levanto para seguir a Ron –Nos vemos chicas.

-Adiós –contestaron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

**oOo**

-Hermione… yo –Ron estaba nervioso no sabía cómo terminar con Hermione, no quería lastimarla.

-No digas nada –Hermione se limpio el rostro rápido no quería que se diera cuenta que una lagrima había logrado salir a pesar que apretó bastante los ojos para evitarlo –Déjame hablar a mi –Ron asintió –Todo ha cambiado desde que entramos a Hogwarts, pasamos unos meses bonitos como pareja, me hiciste bastante feliz, pero al parecer tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, has cambiado ya casi no estás conmigo no me esperas como antes para ir a desayunar o a clases, siempre andas quien sabe en donde yo no puedo vivir a sí, me da mucha tristeza pero lo más saludable es terminar creo que fue un error convertirnos en novios, cuando estamos tan acostumbrados de estar juntos como amigos, debí suponer que esto no funcionaria.

Hermione había derramado algunas lagrimas no lo había podido evitar quería estar con él pero después de lo que vio sabía que no era una estúpida como para seguir cuando el no la ama.

-Hermione ¿Estás segura de esto? –Ronald la observaba la había tomado de la mano, pero Hermione se la había retirado.

-No seas sínico admite que lo único que sientes por mi es cariño no amor –Hermione ya no impedía sus lagrimas.

-Hermione… bueno… yo no sé qué decirte –Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídalo Ron –Hermione se levanto de donde se habían sentado y camino dejando a Ron solo, comenzó acelerar sus pasos, cuando vio que nadie la miraba se fue hacia el baño abandonado, se sentó allí dio gracias que Myrtle la Llorona no estaba por allí.

Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta que alguien la había seguido hacia el baño, con intensión de lastimarla y burlarse de ella.

**oOo**

-Amigo te ves fatal ¿Hablaste con Herms? –Harry estaba sentado en su sala común.

Ron se dejo caer en el sillón marrón –Si hablamos y terminamos.

-¿Qué? –Harry se sorprendió mucho por lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-De hecho ella me termino, me siento culpable no la trate como se merece –Ron negaba con la cabeza.

-Ronald eres un estúpido, te dije que no quería que la lastimes ¿Dónde está ella ahora? –Harry se levanto para buscar a su amiga y ver como estaba.

Ron negó con la cabeza –No lo sé amigo, salió corriendo.

Harry le dio un golpe en su cabeza a su amigo y salió de la sala común a buscar a Hermione.

**oOo**

-Es muy raro ver a una sangre sucia en un baño.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy, quiero estar sola –Hermione se tapo la cara con sus rodillas para que el rubio no la vea en ese estado.

A Draco no le importo que la chica le diga que se largara se sentó junto de ella y la miro.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Quiero estar sola! –Hermione grito y se alejo un poco de él como una pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Qué te hizo la estúpida comadreja? –Draco la miraba, la había seguido.

Flash Back

Draco Malfoy salió a caminar estaba aburrido, Pansy había estado molestándolo toda la mañana, estaba arto, cuando llego al patio observo a Granger y Weasley hablando del otro lado, pudo ver como Granger hablaba y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lo cual se le hizo raro la había visto llorar horas antes, ahora sabia el porqué ¡El estúpido de la comadreja debió haberle hecho algo? Pudo ver como Weasley la tomaba de la mano y a ella quitándosela, le pareció bastante extraño seguro debieron tener alguna pelea, luego vio a la chica retirarse volteo a ver a todos lados y se apresuro a caminar ¿Dónde diablos iba? Comencé a seguirla vi que entro al baño donde la loca de Myrtle estaba y por el cual nadie entraba allí.

End Flash Back

-Como si te importara Malfoy –contesto la chica que destapo la cara para mirarlo.

-Tienes razón Granger no me importa, solo estaba aburrido y que mejor que molestarte –Draco la miro la chica sonrió.

¡Demonios tiene una hermosa sonrisa!

-No estoy de Humor hurón puedes largarte –Hermione volvió a tapar su cara con sus rodillas, Draco bufo.

-¿Qué te hizo la comadreja pobretona?

-No hables así de el –Hermione le advirtió molesta.

-Todavía lo defiendes después de todo, ¡Demonios mujer debes estar locamente enamorada de la zanahoria! –Draco arrugo sus labios.

-Eso no te incumbe además ¿Quien te dijo que me moleste con él? –Hermione lo miro.

-Te vi con él antes de encontrarte aquí –Draco miro fijamente hacia una de las ventanas.

-¿Me estas espiando? –pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-¿Estas demente? Qué coño gano yo con espiarte, ya te dije te vi entrar aquí y tenía ganas de molestar a alguien.

-Pues ya te puedes ir, que tal si me quiero suicidar y tu vienes a molestarme.

Draco rio ante su comentario de la castaña.

-¿Por qué te suicidarías, estando yo para hacerte los honores?

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír –Tienes razón como no lo pensé antes –Hermione se llevo su mano derecha a la cara a manera de burla.

-Para ser una sangre sucia, tienes sentido del humor –Draco la miraba tenía el cabello pegado en la cara que estaba mojada por las lagrimas, los ojos los tenia hinchados.

-Para ser un Huron Botador, frio, presumido, arrogante…

-Ya entendí no es necesario mi descripción –Draco sonrió mientras interrumpía a Granger.

-Quiero estar sola ¿Te vas tú o me voy yo?

-Lárgate tu, a mí nadie me saca –Draco cruzo sus brazos e hizo expresión de que de allí nadie lo mueve.

-Muy bien me largo –Hermione se levanto miro a Draco y salió del baño dejando a Draco sentado solo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Chicos lamento tarda en actualizar, aunque se que no me extrañaron porque no soy muy famosa en el mundo de Fanfiction :)

espero recibir Reviews en este capitulo que me cuenten que tal estuvo, tarde bastante es escribir porque últimamente he tenido dolor de cabeza y no me ha dado ganas de escribir, por cierto tenia algunas ideas de un One-Shot se llama "El beso de la serpiente" espero que puedan leerlo, me han pedido que lo haga mas largo y talvez lo convierta minific pero despues de este porque si no me atrasaria mucho.

El que me deje el primer Reviews y que sea original que me cuenten que les parece este capitulo, les dedico la siguiente historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

el que me deje Reviews le mando un Draco en Boxer hasta su habitacion :O


	13. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 13 Sentimientos**

Hermione salió del baño tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados se sentía triste pero no quería decirle la verdad a Ron no quería decirle que lo vio besándose con otra la noche anterior y que por eso no había asistido a la casa de los gritos quería evitar una pelea y menos ahora.

-Hermione –Harry hablo a su amiga la había buscado por todos lados.

-Hola Harry –Hermione comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas para que Harry no se diera cuenta que había estado llorando y volteo para verlo de frente.

-¿Estás Bien?

-Si Harry estoy bien –Hermione intentaba hablar normal.

Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo –Herms lo siento mucho no se que haya sucedido entre tú y Ron pero él me conto que ustedes terminaron.

-No te preocupes estaré bien y además eso fue lo mejor.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Hermione se separo del abrazo de su amigo se mordió el labio –Pues pienso que Ron me trata mas como amiga… bueno tu sabes la costumbre.

Harry asintió la tomo de la mano comenzando a caminar hacia su sala común –Herms sabes que yo te quiero mucho y cuando necesites algo puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé ¡Gracias! –Hermione limpio su rostro antes que una lagrima saliera, dejándose llevar de nuevo a la sala común donde seguro estaría Ron no quería verlo pero sabía que era una tontería no podía dar el lujo de evitarlo era imposible.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente Hermione espero a que todos se hayan ido a desayunar para bajar no quería que Ginny le preguntara porque termino con su hermano, ni ver a Ron quería evitar que le hicieran preguntas no sabía cuánto iba aguantar.

Al llegar a la sala común vio a Harry sentado junto de Neville y Luna platicando alegremente del otro lado de la mesa casi enfrente de Harry estaba Ginny que platicaba con Seamus, la pelirroja reía. Y al final de la mesa estaba Ron, Hermione al verlo quería salir de allí lo iba hacer pero Harry la detuvo pidiéndole que se sentara junto a ellos.

-Hermione ¿Estás Bien? –pregunto Neville.

La chica estaba pálida miraba a la dirección donde Ron se encontraba porque no estaba solo junto a él estaba sentada Bree no lo podía creer cuando no tenían siquiera un día que terminaron el ya andaba con otra y se notaba bastante feliz cada tanto sonreía y otro tanto devoraba su desayuno como de costumbre –Estoy Bien –le contesto a Neville pero su voz sonó cortada.

Harry se dio cuenta lo que su amiga estaba viendo y por un momento se sintió mal, se imaginaba como se sentía estaba igual que cuando vio a Ron besándose con Lavander en sexto curso, no quería volver a ver a su amiga llorar por culpa del pelirrojo, quería verla feliz como unos meses atrás cuando se hicieron novios, tal vez Ron no era hombre para ella y ahora estaba seguro porque su amigo la había lastimado mucho desde que estaban en primer curso. –Hermione deberías desayunar recuerda que hoy comienza nuestro castigo y al rato tenemos trabajo que hacer, además aun esta la poción.

Hermione asintió se metió un bocado de panqueques tratando de no mirar donde estaba Ron, tomo un vaso de jugo de calabaza mientras miraba a las demás mesas, encontrándose con una mirada de plata en la mesa de las serpientes, recordó cuando lo vio en el baño habían tenido una plática ¿civilizada? Bueno al menos no la había agredido hasta le había parecido que intentaba animarla al encontrarla en ese estado pero seguro eran ideas suyas ¿Cómo una serpiente se preocuparía por una leona? Y no cualquier leona sino además una sangre sucia. Lo más seguro era que solo quería burlarse de ella aunque igual fue raro ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? ¿Me abra seguido? Hermione sin darse cuenta seguía mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes sus miradas se encontraban al darse cuenta ella miraba hacia a otro lado con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejías.

Ese día las clases transcurrieron de lo más lento para Hermione, sentía las miradas puestas en ella. Ginny le había estado preguntando toda la mañana ¿Por qué habían roto? Después de estar con ella se iba hablar con Ron de ella porque los dos la miraban, Harry había tratado de animarla durante clases, mientras que las clases que compartían con Slytherin sentía la mirada de una serpiente en particular sobre ella, era bastante incomodo. Por eso dio gracias cuando tenía que reunirse con Zabini a terminar la poción para estar alegada de sus amigos y evitar sus preguntas de Ginny.

La poción estaba casi lista se volverían a reunir hasta de dos días exactamente un día antes de entregarla eso le hacía sentir bien pues no tenia que reunirse de nuevo con el estúpido de Zabini.

**oOo**

Hermione había pasado la mayoría de la tarde en la biblioteca acomodando libros, limpiando los libreros, acomodando las mesas pero no llevaba ni siquiera la cuarta parte de la biblioteca era bastante grande, sin contar que cada que limpiaba se entretenía mirando los libros por ratos se sentaba y comenzaba a leerlos hasta que la señora Pince le recordaba que tenía trabajo que hacer la chica se levantaba de nuevo tomaba un trapo lo mojaba con atomizador que contenía agua con limpiador que normalmente utilizaban en su casa productos Muggles sabía que tardaría mas al limpiar la biblioteca a la manera Muggle pero no le importaba prefería estar entretenida en algo que estar en su cuarto recordando a Ron.

-Señorita Granger será mejor que comience a limpiar la sección prohibida… tome necesitara esto –La señora Pince le dio un pergamino que tenía el nombre de todos los libros de esa sección por orden alfabético para que ella los acomodara –Una recomendación no se ponga a leer ninguno de preferencia no los abra son magia muy avanzada y algunos hechizos pudieran ser liberados del castillo si no es lo bastante inteligente.

-No se preocupe solo me encargare de acomodarlos –Hermione tomo el pergamino haciendo una mueca por el comentario de la señora Pince, ella tenía mucha curiosidad sobre los libros que habían allí y a lo mejor pudiera encontrar algún hechizo o algo que diga como destruir los Horrocruxes. Tomo de nuevo el trapo para limpiar la sección prohibida cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a un rubio de ojos grises con la mirada de superioridad, caminando como si fuera un rey aunque eso era ¡Era el rey de slytherin! El rubio camino hacia a ella con esa mirada tan típica de, él esa que te daba sobrecargar eléctricas si la mirabas fijamente.

-Granger – Dijo Draco mirándola de arriba abajo deteniendo su mirada en el trapo asqueroso que tenía en las manos y en el atomizador Muggle.

-Malfoy –le contesto Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sección prohibida.

Los chicos entraron estaban solos, no era permitido dejar entrar a cualquier alumno al menos que tengan permiso firmado por algún profesor, Hermione empezó a mirar el pergamino lo desdoblo se dio cuenta que era bastante largo, comenzó a limpiar aquellos libreros que tenía una gruesa capa de polvo como si tuviera tiempo que nadie entrara allí volteo a ver a Malfoy se estaba sentado leyendo un libro de magia negra, lo observo su cabello era bastante hermoso de un color platinado tenia algunos mechones sobre sus ojos que habían caído, sus ojos de un gris profundo su rostro era angelical.

-Sé que soy Lindo, pero Granger tienes mucho trabajo –Draco sonrió al verla mirándolo.

-¿Tengo mucho trabajo? Creo que escuche mal es ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo! –Hermione cruzo sus brazos con mirada reprobatoria.

Malfoy embozó una sonrisa –Estamos aquí por tu culpa a sí que tu deberías limpiar.

-¿Mi culpa? No me hagas reír Huron sabes que todo es tu culpa, si no nos hubieras molestado en la casa de los gritos no estuviéramos aquí.

-¿Por qué te incluyes? Tu no estabas allí, tu andabas con la comadreja haciendo quien sabe que.

Hermione arrugo la frente –Todo esto es tu culpa a sí que mejor ayúdame –la chica se volteo hacia los libros para no mirarlo a un se sentía mal cuando le recordaban a Ron.

Draco se dio cuenta de cómo cambio su expresión, se levanto de la silla se paro detrás de ella -¿Qué pasa Granger sigues enojada con tu novio la comadreja?

-Ron no es mi novio –dijo Hermione pero en ese mismo momento se recrimino por decírselo eso no le importaba a Malfoy además parecía que le daba explicaciones.

-No me digas ¿Terminaron?

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy –Hermione se dio la vuelta para encararlo pero se sorprendió porque él estaba detrás de ella mirándola quedaron de frente sus rostros estaban solo a centímetros de distancia, Hermione al tenerlo tan cerca sintió por su cuerpo algo extraño un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, Draco dio un paso más frente a ella, mientras Hermione instintivamente dio un paso para atrás cuando choco con uno de los libreros quedando atrapada en medio.

Draco sonrió al tenerla cautiva sintió como estaba nerviosa que había comenzado a temblar –Entonces es verdad la comadreja y tu terminaron ¡Que lastima! –dijo Draco con una voz fría y a la vez seductora.

-Aléjate Malfoy –Hermione se trato de apartarlo.

-¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –Draco la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Aléjate –volvió a pedir la castaña al mismo tiempo que sentía electricidad por su cuerpo por la mirada del rubio.

-Lástima que seas una sangre sucia –dijo Malfoy fríamente mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¿Por qué lástima? –pregunto curiosa la chica mientras se alejaba.

-No me hagas caso, mejor terminemos de una vez para que no tengamos que estar juntos más tiempo –Draco comenzó a buscar los libros de la sección con letra A y empezó a ponerlos como decía el pergamino que Hermione tenía momentos antes.

Ese día Hermione y Draco no volvieron hablar en su transcurso en la sección prohibida pero por ratos se miraban o se descubrían mirándose el uno al otro mientras un profundo silencio los embargaba, ese día Hermione sintió algo diferente hacia el Slytherin ¿Sera Odio o Amor? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía pero lo que si tenía en cuenta era que es una sangre sucia y él sangre limpia, eran tan distintos como el "_Agua y Aceite"_

* * *

Hola

espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, lamento la tardanza por cierto queria comentarles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic se llama "Te enamorare Granger" pueden pasarse a leerlo en mi perfil.

espero sus Reviews

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A NATHALI QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ME DEJO UN REVIEWS BIEN LINDO GRACIAS NENA ESPERO PUEDAS COMENTAR MAS SEGUIDO :P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

denle clik a REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER :p


	14. El primer Beso

**Capitulo 14 El primer beso**

La noche había llegado Draco estaba recostado en su cama su mente viajaba hacia cierta castaña mientras por su cuerpo experimentaba un sentimiento nuevo, recordaba cuando la tenía tan cerca de él pudo sentir su aroma y no era precisamente a sangre sucia ni a nada malo, era una fragancia como de vainilla único de ella –sin darle cuenta Draco Malfoy había embozado una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame el chiste –Pansy entraba a su habitación del rubio tenia puesto un vestido verde botella característico de Slytherin era bastante provocativo, tenía su cabello completamente suelto y bastante lacio.

Draco la miro de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada fría -¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –no pudo evitar pensar en la manera de cómo se vestía su novia y de cómo le encantaba que los chicos la miraran vistiéndose provocativa con escotes pronunciados era totalmente opuesto a Granger, todo era diferente su hermoso cabello alborotado de un hermoso color castaño que al contrario de Pansy que lo traía negro y completamente lacio.

-Esa no es manera de contestarle a tu mujer Draquito – Pansy mojo sus labios con su lengua mientras se sentaba a un lado de su novio.

-¿Mi mujer? –Las carcajadas del Slytherin se escucharon en toda la habitación.

Pansy lo miraba con los brazos cruzados – ¡No tiene gracia!

-Para mí si la tuvo, por Merlín Pansy eres la mujer de todos –Draco siguió carcajeando pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Pansy.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Acaso ¿No me quieres? –Pansy limpio una lagrima de su rostro, ella sabía que había andado con muchos chicos pero desde que comenzó hacer novia de Draco nunca lo había engañado o tal vez si pero no era nada serio además ella lo quería a él y ¿a cuál mujer le gusta que su novio le diga que es una cualquiera? A veces Draco era bastante cruel.

-No soy malo contigo, solo soy sincero aunque lo dudes ¿Define querer? –el chico la miraba divertido, es obvio que _"Su novia" _era una cualquiera cuando hace dos meses se acostó con Blaise aunque ella no se lo dijo, pero Blaise no era nada recatado cuando hablaba de sus conquistas pero no solo con ellos había tenido relaciones si no con todo Slytherin.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Draco –La chica hacia pucheros aun con sus manos cruzadas.

-Pansy tener Sexo no quiere decir que nos amemos.

-¿Solo eso soy para ti? Déjame decirte que yo si te quiero Draco Malfoy –la chica se levanto de la cama lo miro indignada esperando que contestara.

-Pansy es mejor que te vayas no estoy de humor –Draco se acostó en su cama y con su sabana se tapo y se volteo de lado contrario a ella dándole la espalda.

-¡Eres un estúpido! –Pansy salió del cuarto azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo que el ruido fue escuchado en la sala común.

Draco bufo mientras en su cabeza tenia la imagen de Granger que era completamente diferente a ella o a cualquier chica con la que haya estado un ser dulce e inocente y ahora completamente libre porque ya no era novia de la comadreja ¿Pero que importaba eso? No es que fuera hacer su novio claro que no ¡Un sangre limpia con ella! Es algo imposible si sus padres se enteraran de sus absurdos pensamientos seguro lo desheredarían.

-Draco ¿Qué le hiciste a la fiera? –se burlo Blaise.

-Ya la conoces –Se limito a decir Draco ¿Qué acaso no podían dejar de molestarlo?

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con Granger? –Blaise se sentó en la cama de alado

-Es bastante mandona la sangre sucia, siempre quiere que se haga lo que ella quiere –Dijo Draco recordando cuando le dijo que la ayudara y que todo esto era mi culpa.

-Si me imagino, nosotros ya terminamos la poción nos queda reunirnos una vez mas y esta vez la leona no se me escapa –Blaise sonrió maliciosamente mirando hacia un punto muerto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Draco por primera vez desde que llego Blaise volteo para mirarlo.

-Que dentro de dos días Hermione va hacer mía –Blaise hizo algunos gestos desagradables.

Draco lo miro era bastante desagradable lo que Blaise decía pero era peor lo que en esos momentos sentía, una rabia recorría por su cuerpo tenía ganas de levantarse en ese momento y golpearlo o matarlo allí mismo si eso era posible pero se quedo callado no dijo nada.

-Pobre presumir que tuve sexo con una Leona y cuando diga que es Hermione Granger seguro hasta me felicitaran por hacerle el favor a la ratona de biblioteca.

-O a lo mejor… te dirán que eres un asqueroso traidor por meterte con una sangre sucia –Dijo Draco –Yo lo pensaría ¿No te da asco siquiera verla? –el rubio negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria hacia Blaise.

-La verdad no me importa lo que piensen total solo quiero pasar el rato con ella –Blaise se levanto saliendo del cuarto de Draco.

Draco dio un golpe hacia su almohada sin duda Blaise era un idiota si piensa que Granger se dejara tocar por él, ella sabe defenderse muy bien.

**oOo**

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama ya era de madrugada y ella no lograba conciliar el sueño tenía muchas cosas en mente una de ellas era que Ron era un estúpido ese mismo día después de terminar sus deberes en la sección prohibida salió algo animada al cruzar el pasillo que daba a la sala común de Ravenclaw vio a Ron agarrado de la mano con Bree, no pudo evitar sentirse triste Ron era el chico que siempre había querido y que a su vez siempre le había hecho daño desde el primer curso diciendo cosas de ella, quería olvidarlo pero no sabía si se podía por ser su primer amor.

Por otro lado igual pensaba en Malfoy hoy sintió algo cuando el rubio estaba tan cerca de ella no sabía exactamente que sentimiento era pues nunca lo había experimentado antes pero estando atrapada entre sus brazos y el librero sintió unas ganas de tocarle el rostro que muchas veces parecía tan frio, y duro como el metal, sus ojos le hacía sentir mareada de verlos eran tan hermosos y perfectos un gris profundo que la hacían palidecer con solo mirarlos por eso había evitado a toda costa verlo cuando la tenia acorralada entre el librero y su cuerpo –Hermione debes dejar de pensar tonterías –se reprimió la chica negando ligeramente la cabeza mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

**oOo**

La mañana siguiente Hermione bajo a desayunar estaba de mejores ánimos que el día anterior, salió junto con Lavander de la sala común, la chica le platicaba a Hermione sobre la nueva revista corazón de bruja y una pócima que era para atraer chicos era parecido a un perfume con una mezcla rara llamada "feromonas" la castaña asentía cada tanto a las locuras que decía Lavander solo escuchaba las palabras "chicos" "Dean" "Amor" "Hechizo" y cosas sin sentido Hermione reía por lo bajo no podía creer como Lavander era tan ingenua como para creer que eso funcionaba era igual a la pócima de amor solo causaba obsesión.

-Y… si con el perfume cae rendido a mis pies "_Draco Malfoy_" –La chica examino el rostro de Hermione que paso de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido.

-Por Merlín ¿Draco Malfoy? –Hermione la miro con cara de pocos amigos aunque lo que en realidad sentía en ese momento era ganas de golpear a Lavander para que no pensara siquiera esas tonterías o mejor estrangularla con sus propias manos ¿Cómo era posible que pasara por su mente que Malfoy pueda caer a sus pies? Bueno vale seguro la utiliza un rato luego la bota eso es tan típico del Slytherin jugar con las chicas y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el Huron Botador juegue con su amiga.

¿Sera que por eso Hermione tenía ganas de asesinar a su amiga? ¿O solo era por el hecho de que Draco le pertenecía?

-Hermione lo has visto, en verdad le queda bien su apodo de Príncipe –Lavander Sonreía.

Hermione palideció por su respuesta de la chica –Le queda mejor el apodo de Huron, además el… solo te usara.

-No me importa que me utilice que me haga suya –Lavander suspiro.

La castaña quedo en un pequeño shock por lo que Lavander le decía -¡Estás loca! –le dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza aunque en ese momento lo que mas quería era asesinarla si eso era posible.

-¡Hermione! –se escucharon unos gritos detrás de las chicas que las hicieron detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede? –le dijo la castaña.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo el chico algo agitado por andar corriendo por todo el pasillo para alcanzarla.

-Herms nos vemos luego –se despidió Lavander mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor con su revista corazón de bruja en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede Joseph?

-Tengo clase de Runas antiguas en dos horas pero no pude terminar el trabajo porque en verdad no entendí nada ¿Me ayudarías? –pregunto con un gesto infantil Joseph.

-Oh claro que sí, tengo una clase libre en una hora búscame en la biblioteca –dijo Hermione amablemente.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a desayunar y te explico en qué consiste mi trabajo? –pregunto esperanzado el chico.

Hermione se mordió el labio pero total ella era libre no tenia porque sentirse culpable además el solo era su amigo y nadie le podía recriminar nada y menos Ron porque él la engaño –Claro Vamos.

El Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor entraron al gran comedor, la chica reía por las ocurrencias de su amigo y en su mente pensaba que en verdad era malo para las Runas por la manera que le explicaba. Hermione sintió una mirada clavándole como un cuchillo miro hacia donde lo sentía encontrándose con unos ojos grises mirándola fijamente que la hizo sentir que estaba haciendo mal al estar ayudando a Joseph volteo de nuevo a su amigo ignorando por completo la mirada del rubio y del pelirrojo.

-Ves Harry, Hermione no pierde el tiempo –Ron estaba enfadado por ver a Hermione platicando a gusto con el capitán de Ravenclaw –Ahora sabemos porque termino conmigo. –el pelirrojo seguía mirándolo con odio.

-Te recuerdo Ron que todo esto sucedió por tu culpa ¡Tu! No estabas al pendiente de ella, ahora no puedes hacer nada… además ¿No andas con Bree? –Harry miraba a su amigo analizando la situación.

-No, ella y yo solo somos _"buenos"_ amigos – dijo el pelirrojo que seguía mirando a la que una vez le perteneció y no supo valorar.

¿Se podría ser tan cínico? Después de todo ¡él era el culpable! Pero los hombres no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen sentir a la persona que los ama cuando buscan refugio con otras chicas… eso era infidelidad y él sabía bien pero aun muy ingenuamente pensaba que Hermione no lo sabía… pero el corazón de una mujer guarda muchos secretos cosas que no quiere se nadie se entere porque por un lado le afectaría que todos pensaran que la engaño por ser poca cosa por ser una sangre sucia y que no era merecida por nadie… como era posible que las mujeres puedan siquiera pensar que son las culpables cuando en algunos casos es evidente que no… pero Ron quería estar con otras chicas aunque a su vez no quería que nadie se le acercara a Hermione. Eso era bastante egoísta de su parte…

-Pues lo siento amigo, pero Hermione no te corresponde, además no encuentro el problema es la situación ni entiendo tu molestia –Harry estaba serio miraba a su amiga que platicaba alegremente con Joseph y no pudo evitar sonreír… no quería verla sufrir nunca.

-Si tienes razón, bueno te dejo voy a ver a Luna –El pelirrojo se levanto de su lugar tomando su mochila.

-¿Luna? –pregunto curioso Harry.

-Si me iba ayudar con unas dudas de pociones –Ron se encogió de hombros –Tu sabes como Hermione casi no me habla no me atrevo a pedirle ayuda.

-Me la hubieras pedido a mi Ron… yo hubiera podido ayudarte.

-Lo sé amigo pero pues ya quede con Luna nos vemos al rato en clases.

El gran comedor estaba quedando casi vacío, los Gryffindor se habían ido a clases que en poco tiempo comenzaban. En una mesa de Ravenclaw estaban sentados Hermione y Joseph… la chica en su empeño de darle una clases exprés a su amigo y el mirándola sin comprender nada… ¡pero eso era porque solo estaba mirando los ojos de la persona que tenía enfrente!

A unas dos mesas de distancia se encontraban las serpientes entre ellos estaba cierto Rubio con los puños cerrados con molestia, tenía el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué coño esta Granger con ese gorila? ¿Por qué sonríe estúpidamente? Pensaba que Granger era diferente pero todas son igual de putas… terminan con sus novios y las ves felices en brazos de otros ¡Estúpida sangre sucia! Y ese estúpido solo mirándola ¿Sera tan estúpida para no notarlo? Todo el mundo nota como se le cae la baba por ella y ¿ella que hace? Solo reírse y coquetearle aun más.

El rubio se levanto de mala gana tomo sus libros y camino hacia la salida del gran comedor sus compañeros lo miraron y Pansy corrió tras de el cómo era costumbre.

-Corre Pansy, muévele la cola para que te haga caso –se burlo Blaise.

Pansy ignoro el comentario y siguió a Draco que caminaba muy rápido y sin detenerse hacia el salón de clases.

**oOo**

Una hora después Hermione tomo sus libros caminando hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con Joseph, al entrar vio unos ojos verdes mirándola cariñosamente y esperándola con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-Disculpa la tardanza es que….

-No te preocupes Herms lo importante es que ya estés aquí –la interrumpió Joseph mientras le sonreía estúpidamente.

Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a explicarle cuando miro a un lado de la biblioteca y se encontró a Ron con Luna los chicos la observaban, el pelirrojo apretaba los puños, mientras la rubia solo sonreía y trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos a Ron para regresarlo al mundo de las pociones.

Un rubio de ojos grises entro a la biblioteca con la mirada recorría todas las mesas ocupadas viendo entre ellas a la culpable por la cual estaba allí, la vio de nuevo con el estúpido de Burgles, camino a zancadas y haciendo ruino apropósito con sus pies hasta sentarse en una mesa frente a Hermione aporreando un libro sobre la mesa.

La chica noto la mirada penetrante de Malfoy haciéndola sentir incomoda y tensa en su lugar dejo de sonreír comenzando a mirarlo disimuladamente, el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido se notaba enojado ¿Pero porque? Hermione no se lo explicaba aunque pensaba que lo más seguro era que alguien lo haya hecho enojar trato de ignorar que estaba allí sentado frente de ella para ponerle atención a su amigo pero era imposible no perderse en su mirada penetrante y gris.

Cuando Joseph hablaba cosas fuera del trabajo de Runas queriendo conocer más a la castaña se encontraban con sonidos de aporreos de libros y con burlas por parte de Draco y cuando Hermione y Joseph miraban para saber qué era lo que le pasara el fingía que estaba leyendo y se burlaba de algo referente al libro.

Por eso cuando acabo su hora libre Hermione suspiro aliviada pues ya no tenía que soportar las miradas y burlas por parte del Slytherin. Los chicos salieron para irse a su siguiente clase, Draco salió de la biblioteca no sin antes golpear su hombro con el de Joseph.

**oOo**

En la sección prohibida de la biblioteca estaba Draco admirando un libro negro y grueso en la portada tenía una espada con sangre y unas letras grandes que decía "_Magia Oscura y Horrocruxes_" estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña con el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre, con una mirada de tristeza y ojos enrojecidos. Tenía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una blusa bastante ancha que ocultaban sus atributos y sus tenis de color negro.

-Tardaste mucho sangre sucia - Draco la miraba evaluándola parecía triste.

-Que te importa… además puedes empezar sin mi –la chica se fue hacia los libros con letra "E" empezando acomodarlos.

Draco no digo nada pero su mente tenia recuerdos de la mañana de ella y Burgles platicando "amistosamente" –No lo puedo creer Granger eres peor que las cualquieras –escupió con odio.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy? –Hermione lo miro confundida.

-No seas tan ingenua… primero la comadreja pobretona y ahora que se dio cuenta que no vales nada y te dejo ahora andas con Burgles para no sentirte sola. –digo con rabia el rubio.

-Eres un estúpido Malfoy… Yo no ando con Joseph solo le ayudaba con un trabajo… y para tu información ¡Yo! Termine con Ronald –Hermione hizo énfasis en el Yo.

-¿Tu terminaste con él? ¿Y porque andas llorando por todo el colegio? –Pregunto Draco.

-No es de tu incumbencia Huron –Hermione trato de ignorar al rubio y seguir con su labor.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia a ella dejándola de nuevo atrapada entre el librero y su cuerpo, notaba como la chica evitaba mirarlo a los ojos mantenía su mirada baja, se acerco aun mas a ella posando su mano en su cintura haciendo que Hermione se paralizara en su lugar. Draco sonrió la chica no se alejo se quedo en el mismo lugar, tomo su otra mano y la puso en su cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo sintiendo como temblaba bajo el contacto de sus manos mientras una electricidad corría por su cuerpo se acerco mas a ella y con un beso sello ese momento… un beso que al principio no era correspondido y era frio pero segundos después el beso tuvo una pasión inexplicable entre las dos personas… el rubio la tomaba por su cintura y la castaña había puesto sus manos instintivamente en su nuca acariciando su cabello mientras se dejaban llevar por nuevos sentimientos, por ratos se detenían para respirar y se miraban hacia los ojos pero la corriente era más fuerte que ellos y volvían a sentir sus labios, mordiéndolos abrazándolos con su lengua… una dulce guerra personal.

_**Hola**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo?**_

_**Dejen Reviews si les gusto y no les gusto tambien :)**_

_**saludos**_


	15. El Salvador

**Capitulo 15 Salvador**

Hermione se separo de Malfoy su mirada Gris observaba la marrón de ella en ese momento las palabras sobraros ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un momento, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones…

Hasta que Draco se alejo de ella salió de la sección prohibida dejándola sola.

Hermione lo miro alejarse se sintió rara y confundida por lo que había sucedido entre ella y el slytherin pero de igual forma se sintió feliz ese beso fue algo mágico le había hecho olvidar los problemas que le atormentaban momentos antes.

**Flash Back**

Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca para comenzar a limpiar antes que la señora Pince la regañara por tardar lo cual antes de entrar se vio a Ron sentado junto a Bree se besaban apasionadamente esa imagen le recordó cuando Ron y Lavander andaban por todo el colegio como si estuvieran pegados pero lo que siento esta vez al verlos fue peor pues él y ella habían compartido dos meses juntos y a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo.

Hermione acelero el paso mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, en ese momento Ron se dio cuenta.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? –Ron la miraba veía el brillo en sus ojos y algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas. Bree sonrió ante aquella situación pasando su brazo por el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Si… veo que no pierdes el tiempo –Hermione pudo notar como la Ravenclaw se enroscaba a él y sonreía burlonamente.

-Lo que pasa Hermione… es que Ron y yo somos novios por eso nos ves besándonos –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio Bree mientras enrollaba seductoramente su cabello.

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer… me das asco –Hermione comenzó a caminar antes que sus lagrimas sean más visibles cuando sintió como alguien la jalo del brazo.

-Hermione no tienes por qué molestarte cuando fuiste ¡tú! La que termino conmigo, además que tus andas con Joseph –Ron la sostenía de la mano para evitar que ella saliera corriendo… mientras Bree observaba desde el mismo lugar donde pocos segundos estaban.

-Suéltame –Hermione empujo a Ron para que la soltara –eres un cínico como puedes decir que yo termine contigo cuando todo fue tu culpa, me engañaste te revolcabas con ella cuando aun éramos novios.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás Loca! Jamás te engañe –Ron negaba con la cabeza tratando de justificarse cuando por dentro sabia que ella tenía razón pero él nunca lo admitiría se sentía bastante cobarde para decirle la verdad.

-Deja de mentir… cuando yo misma te vi –Hermione no aguanto más y estallo tenía que decirle la verdad –El día de todos estaban en la casa de los gritos yo te busque por todos los pasillos… hasta que te vi con ella en un pasillo oscuro besándose –gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro –Como demonios quieres que no termine contigo cuando tú me engañaste con esa –dijo la castaña señalando a Bree.

-Hermione… no sé qué decirte –Ron bajo la mirada al sentirse descubierto.

Hermione le lanzo una bofetada, cuando Bree llego corriendo y la empujo.

-No toques a mi novio.

-No te preocupes no lo tocare quédate con el estúpida zorra –Hermione estaba dolida en ese momento no pensaba lo que decía tenía ganas de agarrar a golpes a la Ravenclaw pero no se rebajaría a tanto.

Bree se iba lanzar sobre de ella pero Ron la detuvo del estomago alejándola de allí… mientras veía como Hermione se marchaba.

La castaña se sentía dolida sabia que esa situación sería peor y que ahora ella no quería hablarlo ni estar con él, pero era imposible no podían dejar mal a Harry en esos momentos cuando faltaba poco tiempo para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes.

La chica se limpio el rostro y de nuevo camino hacia la sección prohibida encontrándose a Malfoy en ella.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**oOo**

Eres un estúpido Draco ¿Cómo pudiste besarla? Acaso no te das cuenta quien es ella aparte de ser una sangre sucia… cada vez estas peor te urge acostarte con alguien para borrar de tu mente a la estúpida Gryffindor y ese estúpido beso ¡Demonios que bien besa la sangre sucia! –se reprendía así mismo por lo sucedido mientras le daba un golpe fuerte a la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? –Pansy lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Pansy no estoy de humor ahora para tus cosas… puedes largarte por donde viniste – Draco apuntaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal? Demonios Draco soy tu novia –Reclamaba Pansy.

-Si tienes razón –Draco se acerco a ella peligrosamente viendo como su expresión cambiaba… la beso con todas su fuerzas quedando sin aire la lanzo a la cama, con su varita cerró la puerta poniendo un hechizo silenciador.

Le quito la ropa a la chica de un solo tiro, le arranco la ropa interior a mordiscos mientras se quitaba apuradamente su ropa sin importarle la expresión de Pansy la puso de espaldas y la penetro fuertemente que hizo que la chica emitiera un sonoro quejido que no supo si era de dolor o de placer y tampoco le importo. Comenzó a embestirla lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de borrar de su mente a la sangre sucia.

Pansy trataba de besarlo quería sentirse amaba, que lo dijera pero parecía que para el rubio era solo sexo y ya, no la tocaba como antes una lagrima corrió por su rostro mientras emitió un fuerte sonido que era una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Draco entraba en ella sin ni siquiera importarle si ella disfrutaba o no hasta que llego al orgasmo dejándose caer junto a ella, la miro de reojo vio sus ojos brillosos como si fuera a llorar antes de que sucediera se levanto se puso sus pantalones estaba a punto de salir cuando la chica le hablo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Draco? Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy una puta a la cual puedas coger y largarte como si nada ¡soy tu novia! –Pansy se levanto desnuda quedando frente a él.

-Tu viniste a mi habitación para esto, si no te gusta cómo te trato pues terminemos aquí… no estoy para tus jueguitos –Draco cerró la puerta en su cara de Pansy.

**oOo**

La mañana siguiente el gran comedor estaba lleno como de costumbre, Harry platicaba con Ginny y Neville animadamente, Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Bree mientras se tomaban de la mano y por ratos se daban algunos besos… Harry no pudo evitar molestarse y más cuando Hermione se dé cuenta de aquello tal vez no le siente bien cuando aun no pasa ni una semana y el andando con otra, pensaba que sin duda ese era su peor año en Hogwarts pero dentro de unos meses se marcharía estaba seguro que se enfrentaría a muchos peligros pero era algo que debía hacer, muchas veces había pensado en hacerle caso a Neville y dejar que lo acompañe pero luego lo ponía en duda si a su amigo le pasara algo todo sería su culpa.

Hermione entro al gran comedor mirando a la mesa de los Slytherin buscando al chico perteneciente de los ojos grises mercurio lo vio sentado junto a Zabini y Nott pudo ver como el igual la miraba estuvieron un minuto viéndose fijamente hasta que Pansy llamo la atención de Draco obligándole a mirarla.

-Hola chicos –saludo Hermione mientras su mirada se pasaba hacia Ron no puedo evitar sentirse mal aun lo amaba los miro un momento con el ceño fruncido.

-Herms ¿Estás bien? – Harry la miraba atónico tenía miedo que su amiga llorara no sabía cómo actuar en esos casos.

-Si estoy bien – se acerco a Harry para hablarle en su oído –¿Sabías que Ron y Bree ya son novios?

-No lo sabía pero lo sospechaba al verlos la mayor parte juntos ¡Lo siento Hermione!

-No te preocupes lo superare ¿Cómo van con su poción? –Hermione quería cambiar el tema antes que las lágrimas le salieran.

-Bien ayer la terminamos, aunque creo que no salió muy bien –Harry agradeció ver sonreír a su amiga aunque sea fugaz mente. -¿Tu como vas?

-Al rato la terminaremos solo falta el último ingrediente… Bueno Harry me voy –Hermione se había comenzado a levantar.

-Pero aun no desayunas come algo por favor –Le dijo Harry.

-No tengo mucha hambre creo que tomare nada mas el jugo además se me hace tarde aun tengo que ir a la biblioteca –Hermione se tomo el jugo de calabaza de un solo trago y salió del gran comedor.

**oOo**

Blaise y Hermione se reunieron en el baño de prefectos para terminar su pócima les faltaba solo unos ingredientes, Hermione estaba como en las nubes trataba de ignorar las miradas de su compañero al igual que evitaba que platicara con ella.

-Hermione ¿Por qué tan calladita? –Blaise rompió el silencio entre ellos.

-Quiero que terminemos lo más rápido posible –Dijo la castaña sin mirarlo.

- No te preocupes solo le falta cocerlo y listo –La animo Blaise.

-Si ya se –Hermione se mordió el labio mientras movía la pócima.

Un rato después Hermione apago la mezcla vertiéndola en unos tubos para presentarla en la clase.

-Ahora que hemos terminado ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? –Blaise se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

-Aleja Zabini –Hermione camino hacia la puerta pero Blaise fue más rápido le cerró la puerta obligándola a entrar de nuevo.

-Lo siento Hermione esta vez no te me escapas ya tiene tiempo que te traigo ganas –Blaise le acaricio su rostro mientras la chica comenzaba a desesperarse –Tranquila veras que te gustara.

-Suéltame Idiota –Hermione comenzó a desesperarse saco su varita.

-Expelliarmus –La varita de la chica salió volando quedando indefensa ante Blaise.

Blaise se acerco a ella la tiro al piso se puso encima de ella comenzando a besarla a la fuerza… Hermione le mordió el labio.

-A si me gusta que sean las mujeres bien ariscas aunque lo disfrutan de todas maneras –Blaise paso su lengua por el cuello de Hermione haciéndola temblar pero no de placer si no de miedo.

Blaise comenzó a desabrocharle el botón después de a verle quitado la corbata de Gryffindor en el momento que iba a meter su mano debajo de su falda algo sucedió.

-Expulso –Dijo una voz que estaba entrando al baño de prefectos mirando lo que estaba sucediendo Horrorizado Blaise salió volando por los aires hasta chocar con una pared.

El chico observo a Hermione en el suelo con un botón ligeramente abierto dejando ver un poco del brasier de la chica color blanco estaba llorando y temblaba le ofreció su mano para levantarla del piso.

-Granger –Draco la llamo para asegurarse que este bien.

-Gracias Malfoy de no ser por ti no sé lo que hubiera pasado –Hermione se acomodo el uniforme.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco? –Blaise estaba furioso mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la ropa.

-Me das asco Blaise déjame decirte algo "No quiero que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima alguna mujer sin su consentimiento" ¿Acaso querías violarla? –Draco apretaba los puños tenía ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable no tenía idea porque se sentía así con ganas de matarlo solo por a ver tratado de tocar a una sangre sucia.

-Tu sabias mis planes Draco, no sé porque tenias que venir a defender a la chica que mas odias del colegio "Una sangre sucia" como le llamas.

-Aunque sea una sangre sucia no merece que una Serpiente como nosotros le ponga una mano encima entiéndelo de una vez –le dijo Draco con una mirada un tanto triste sabia que nunca una persona como ella se fijaría en seres tan fríos y vacios como ellos.

Draco jalo a Hermione hasta la salida del baño cuando llegaron lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo-¿Estás Bien? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Si ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto la chica mientras se mordía el labio.

-Bueno… pues no quería que el estúpido de Blaise se ensuciara las manos contigo, ahora si me disculpas me voy tengo cosas que hacer –Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ella antes que sea demasiado tarde y haga algo que pudiera poner en duda lo que hizo momentos antes.

Hermione miro al chico marcharse por una parte pensaba que lo había hecho porque sentía algo por ella pero después se dio cuenta que no era así lo único que quería era evitar que su amigo se ensuciara los manos con una sangre sucia tenía razón quien se podía fijar en alguien como ella y con un estatus de sangre desagradable… las lagrimas eran cada vez más gruesas aun temblaba por lo que sucedió con Zabini.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?

-Si Joseph no te preocupes –Hermione se limpio el rostro cuando el chico la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola.

-Estas temblando ¿Qué te paso? Dime por favor –Joseph sintió como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse.

-No es nada no me hagas caso… me voy a mi sala común –Hermione se separo de él mirando del otro lado viendo una mirada Gris bastante fría observándolos.

Hola

comenten si les gusta y si no les gusta Tambien XD


	16. Curando las Heridas

**Capitulo 16 Curando las Heridas**

Eres un estúpido Draco la defendiste ahora Blaise se vengara de lo que le hiciste ¿Por qué tuviste que defenderla? y ¿Por qué regresabas con ella? Cuando tú mismo le habías dicho que solo lo hiciste para que Blaise no se manchara las manos con ella con una sangre sucia… pero tenias que regresar asegurarte que está bien y encontrarla con el estúpido de Burgles consolándola –Draco cerraba con fuerzas su puños mientras observaba a la chica de cabellos castaños en los brazos del Ravenclaw, se había quedado mirándolos cuando se dio cuenta que Granger le miraba y ese era el momento de irse camino a zancadas hacia otra dirección.

**oOo**

Hermione se separo de Joseph observando la mirada del rubio ¿Por qué la miraba? ¿Por qué estaba regresando? Su mente se hizo varias preguntas mientras sus miradas se encontraban, la mirada de él era bastante fría que hacía que te congelaras dónde estabas con solo mirarla… unos segundos después se fue mientras ella lo observaba.

-¿Cómo no te voy hacer caso? Si estas temblando –Joseph la saco de sus pensamientos y la mirada de chica se dirigió hacia los ojos verdes del Ravenclaw.

-Estaré bien no te preocupes… ahora quiero descansar –Hermione trato de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Está bien te acompaño –Joseph la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hasta su sala común.

Hermione se sentía extraña por ese gesto pero no le importo camino junto con el chico hacia su sala común los dos estuvieron en silencio en todo el transcurso.

-Espero que sea lo que sea que te haya pasado ya te encuentres bien.

-Si Joseph gracias por preocuparte.

-Hermione… bueno me preguntaba…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade en el paseo del viernes.

Hermione lo pensó un poco ese días todos irían a Hogsmeade pero ella no quería estar cerca de Ron y sabia que Harry iba a estar con él creo que la mejor opción era ir con él. –Claro –le contesto la chica.

-Gracias por aceptar Hermione… te dejo descansar –Joseph le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**oOo**

Harry estaba sentado solo en la sala común leía el Profeta mas familias Muggles habían sido asesinadas al igual había salido que se había visto mortifagos en los bosques de Irlanda el cual era un bosque mágico con criaturas mágicas ¿Para que irían los mortifagos a ese bosque?

-Harry ¿Por qué tan pensativo? –Hermione se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Mira –el chico le dio el profeta a Hermione para que lo leyera.

Hermione miraba el diario mágico mientras recordaba a sus padres lo bueno es que estaban lo bastante lejos para que alguien lo encontrara.

-Bosques de Irlanda… que interesante ¿Por qué los mortifagos están allí? –Preguntaba la chica aunque en verdad ya sabía la respuesta –Tú crees que estén buscando criaturas mágicas para utilizar en la guerra.

-Lo mismo pienso, pero hay otra cosa están protegiéndolo de que aurores no quieren que ellos entren… pienso que allí debe estar algún Horrocrux escondido –dijo Harry.

-Bueno no creo en eso debemos investigar un poco, mañana que vaya a la sección prohibida buscare un poco más sobre ellos.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aun ni siquiera tenemos el Guardapelo.

-Lo encontraremos Harry de eso no te preocupes.

-Hermione unos meses más me iré a Irlanda tengo que entrar al bosque… algo me dice que allí hay un Horrocrux.

-¿Te irás? Creo que te falto hablar en plural sabes que yo iré contigo y estoy segura que también Ron.

-No esta vez es algo que debo hacer solo.

-Tú sabes que no te dejare… Harry somos un equipo ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

-No quiero que les suceda nada a ustedes entiéndeme Hermione.

-No te preocupes además nos necesitas entre los 3 podremos vencer al señor tenebroso.

-Gracias Hermione.

Hermione se levanto le dio un beso a su amigo en su frente –Nos vemos Harry –dijo la chica mientras caminaba para el baño quería cambiarse bañarse no quería sentirse sucia el estúpido de Zabini la había tocado… una vez mas agradecía a Malfoy por haber llegado.

**oOo**

-Te andaba buscando ¿Me quieres decir porque carajos defendiste a esa impura? –Pregunto Blaise cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza haciendo que la lámpara de la habitación de Malfoy se callera al piso.

-Ya te lo dije Blaise… ahora déjame de molestar –dijo tranquilo pero con una voz fría.

-Me las pagaras Malfoy tu sabes que conmigo no se juega –le amenazó Blaise.

Draco se levanto de su cama se acerco a Blaise y lo agarro del cuello –A mi no me vas amenazar y lo sabes… si yo quiero te podría matar.

-Por Merlín Draco tú no fuiste capaz de matar al viejo moribundo y ¿Podrás conmigo? La verdad lo dudo –Blaise comenzó a reírse.

-No me retes Zabini… porque soy capaz de todo… además igual tampoco tengo que ser yo el que lo haga tengo muchos amigos mortifagos que estarían felices de hacerlo –Le amenazo Draco mientras se reía.

Blaise saco su varita apuntando a Draco -¿Qué vas hacer me vas a matar? Adelante –lo animo Draco.

-Expulso –de la varita de Blaise salió una luz que golpeo el pecho de Draco haciéndolo volar por el aire dándose un golpe en la ventana haciéndola caer en pedazos.

Draco se levanto aun adolorido y con unas gotas de sangre en su cabeza y manos por culpa de los cristales que hizo pedazos… saco su varita para apuntar a Blaise –Desmaius –una luz salió hacia Blaise.

-Expelliarmus –salió una luz que hizo volar la varita de Draco hacia el otro lado impidiendo que el Desmaius le tocara.

Draco corrió agarrar su varita.

-Desmaius –dijo Blaise mientras la luz salía en dirección hacia Draco.

-Impedimenta –logro articular Draco evitando que el hechizo le diera.

Blaise lanzo otro hechizo el cual Draco pudo evitar con un contra hechizo.

-¿Qué coño pasa con ustedes? Abajo se escucha ruidos ¿Quieren destruir el dormitorio? ¿Acaso están imbéciles? –Theodore esta regañándoles mientras veía sus miradas de odio.

-No te metas Theo –le dijo Draco.

-Guarden esa fuerza y ganas de luchar para la Batalla –Les dijo Theo.

-Tienes razón… este estúpido no vale la pena –Blaise salió de la habitación.

-Draco creo que deberías ir a la enfermería –le dijo señalando la sangre que tenía en la cabeza, en sus brazos y en su nariz.

Draco salió de la habitación mientras Theo trataba de arreglar alguna de las cosas rotas –Reparo –la lámpara quedando como estaba antes.

**oOo**

Ya estaba oscureciendo Hermione estaba aburrida en su dormitorio salió un rato a caminar se sentó en la terraza esa noche hacia un poco mas de frio de lo normal… metió sus manos en su sudadera mientras miraba hacia el cielo en el cual no había una sola estrella y la luna era tapada con algunas nubes… entonces lo vio allí estaba el caminando en dirección hacia el bosque prohibido con el cabello rubio revuelto y manchado de sangre ¿Manchado de sangre? Hermione se preocupo mucho vio como su camisa blanca tenía manchas de sangre al igual que su corbata de verde, el chico la vio pero la ignoro tratando de caminar más rápido hacia el bosque… Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto para seguirlo sin importarle nada más.

-Malfoy… Malfoy espérame –Grito Hermione a sus espaldas haciendo que el rubio se detuviera pero sin mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres Granger? –pregunto con una voz típica de él que era bastante fría y seca.

-Solo quería ver como estabas ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada que te importe… mejor ándate antes que tu novio venga por ti.

Pero la chica ignoro su comentario camino hasta ponerse frente a él lo miro a los ojos que ya no eran fríos como horas antes se veían vulnerables y hasta se podía decir que brillosos. -¿Qué te ocurrió? –pregunto de nuevo.

-Nada… solo fue una pequeña pelea –dijo al fin desviando su mirada hacia el bosque.

-¿Con Zabini? –pregunto la chica.

-Si –dijo al fin

-Lo siento mucho todo es mi culpa… déjame curarte –Hermione saco su varita.

-No –Draco le agarro la mano donde tenía la varita y de nuevo sintió una fuerte corriente.

-Por favor –animo la chica con unos ojos muy dulces que a Draco convenció.

-Vale pero en otro lado… vamos a sentarnos junto al lago –le dijo Draco la chica asintió y lo siguió en silencio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lago había un árbol bastante grande y hermoso Draco se sentó allí quitándose la camisa manchada de sangre. Hermione lo observo allí sentado sin camisa la luz de la luna reflejaban su rostro se veía mas pálido que de costumbre los ojos Mercurio y con el efecto de la luna los dejaba brillosos bastante hermosos, cautivadores y si los miras mucho tiempo te pierdes en ellos… la chica admiraba el pecho desnudo del rubio el cual no estaba musculo pero tampoco estaba flaco tenía unos pectorales hermosos, sus hombros eran amplios con musculo en verdad Draco Malfoy era Hermoso parecía una escultura tallada en plata.

-Granger ¿Ya terminaste de analizar mi cuerpo? –le pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro sabia que todas las chicas lo miraban como ella lo estaba haciendo… nadie se le resistía ni siquiera las Gryffindor.

Hermione movió la cabeza hacia los lados negando aquello que el chico había dicho –Solo estaba viendo las heridas que tienes.

-Si Granger lo que tu digas.

La chica vio la herida que tenia Malfoy en la espalda era bastante profunda tenía un vidrio incrustado. –Vulnera Sanentum –dijo Hermione mientras observaba como la herida se iba limpiando para posteriormente cerrarse… Hermione continúo con otros hechizos para hacer desaparecer algunas heridas del joven Rubio que seguía sin camisa observándola.

-Listo ya quedaste bien… por cierto quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado hace rato en el baño, se que lo hiciste por el cómo me dijiste pero aun así gracias.

-Si como sea Granger –Draco se puso su camisa.

-Por mi culpa Zabini te lastimo.

-Olvídalo Granger –Draco la miro a los ojos estuvieron un rato viéndose como si la vida dependiera de eso, cuando el chico se acerco mas a ella tocándole su rostro, uno de sus dedos acaricio sus labios que estaban húmedos sus manos se enredaron en su cabello castaño atrayéndola hacia él, rozo sus labios de la chica con los de él un segundo después comenzó a besarla de una manera que él no conocía era diferente un beso dulce, tierno y ¿lleno de amor? O a lo mejor era pasión… la chica paso sus manos detrás de la cabeza del rubio sin darse cuenta habían quedado acostados bajo aquel árbol sin despegar sus labios. Draco puso su mano en la cintura de la chica haciendo movimientos circulares en ese momento a los dos les faltaba aire haciendo que se separaran y se miraran a los ojos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos?

Sus manos de Draco la acercaron más hacia él, los pechos de la chica topaban con su pecho de él haciéndole sentir unas fuertes cargas eléctricas y la beso de nuevo.

Hermione sintió el deseo de tocar sus hombros, su espalda bajo sus manos acariciándolo cuando sintió algo entraño en su pierna derecha algo le rozaba puso sentir que era su erección del rubio y sentirlo la hizo sentir rara la hizo anhelar algo que no sabía siquiera que era pero lo quería.

Su corazón de la castaña latía a gran velocidad al igual que el del Rubio, seguían besándose bajo el árbol más hermoso del lago, la luna había salido para observarlos en esa noche más obscura que de costumbre y sin estrellas.

Allí se encontraban los dos Hermione quería algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era y como pedirlo mientras Draco se limitaba a tocarla en la cintura pero con ganas de bajar su mano y poner tocarla a un mas… pero no lo hizo… ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar además que ella era una impura y además su enemiga… ¿se podía llegar a sentir algo por una mujer como ella?

* * *

_Nota de Autora:_

_Hola_

_Sé que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia, a veces ando bipolar y no me gustaría que mis sentimientos y ánimos de ese día arruinen el capitulo jaja lo se lo admito soy tortuga para escribir a veces me tardo 2 días o mas si no estoy conforme, trate de escribir y esto fue lo que salió… les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo abra mas momentos dramiones porque después de algunos capítulos se enfocara a la guerra y mas al trió mas algunos arreglos que hare comenzara la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y tal vez no haya momentos románticos aunque tratare espero NO decepcionarlos..._

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo dejen su Reviews eso es lo que me hace feliz y me anima a escribir mas rápido_

_Saludos un abrazo_


	17. Joseph sale huyendo

_**Capitulo 17 Joseph sale huyendo**_

Draco se separo de los labios de la chica la observaba ella tenía los ojos cerrados aun, no sabía si era por pena o porque esperaba que el beso prosiguiera… en ese momento sintió unas ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo sin embargo se levanto del piso observaba como la chica lo seguía con la mirada.

-Granger es algo tarde debemos irnos –su voz sonó fría como de costumbre.

-Claro tienes razón –Hermione se levanto observaba los ojos grises que aun la miraban estaban bastante fríos como si no le importaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos ¿Pero qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Debía significar algo? Ella sabía muy bien que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a estar con chicas ¿Pero ella? ¿Por qué? Su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada pero en ese momento no quería separarse del rubio anhelaba seguir en sus brazos, sentir sus besos eran tan dulces.

Caminaron en absoluto silencio por los terrenos de Hogwarts por momentos sus ojos se encontraban ambos sentían una tensión al estar tan cerca pero nadie dijo nada, Hermione caminaba hacia su sala común.

-Malfoy ¿Tu sala común no está por el otro lado? –Hermione estaba ligeramente confundida ¿Cómo era que aun seguía caminando junto a ella?

-Evidentemente te estoy acompañando a tu sala común ¿O acaso eres tarada? –Draco aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insultarla, tratarla mal.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida.

-Debes aprender que no por todo hay un porque Granger eres bastante molesta a veces – El rubio estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Hermione no contesto siguieron caminando en silencio después de unos minutos el cuadro de la señora gorda apareció saludando a la castaña y examinando el porqué de un Slytherin por esa área con lo engreídos que son.

-Buenas noches Malfoy.

-Adiós –Draco dio la vuelta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de allí, si estaba unos minutos más junto a ella estaba completamente seguro que la iba a besar.

**oOo**

Pasaron varios días desde que Hermione y Draco se besaron en el bosque, no habían hablado pero el ambiente era más tenso cada tanto se sorprendían mirándose el uno al otro entre clases, en la biblioteca era el lugar que se encontraban más seguidos cuando Hermione fingía leer mientras frente a ella Draco hacia lo mismo.

Cuando Hermione se encontraba con Joseph ayudándolo con alguna tarea en la biblioteca era común ver a Draco haciendo algunos ruidos con sus manos, boca y libros.

Los chicos habían estado cumpliendo con sus castigos asignados Hermione y Draco limpiaban la sección prohibida en silencio ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, aunque los dos se morían de ganas de hablarse, Draco quería decirle cosas el sabia que esa era la única forma de hablar con ella, sin embargo decidió hacer una tregua.

Draco y Blaise trataban de llevar la fiesta tranquila pero cada vez que se veían Draco sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, mientras Blaise ignoraba al rubio, el chico hablaba constantemente cosas de Hermione que Draco ignoraba.

Ron y Bree se la pasaban por todo el colegio besándose su relación era todo lo contrario que con Hermione, El pelirrojo intentaba hablar con su ex novia que al parecer igual eran Ex amigos pues la castaña lo ignoraba .

Harry se la pasaba mayormente con Neville, el chico siempre se ofrecía acompañar a Harry a su misión mientras el pelinegro se negaba rotundamente, pero a decir verdad en su mente lo reconsideraba.

**oOo**

Llego el viernes ese día tenían un paseo programado a Hogsmeade, muy temprano los alumnos comenzaron a salir al patio a esperar a los profesores algunos tenían unos permisos firmados por sus tutores.

Hermione salió junto con Harry, Neville, Ginny y Parvati buscaba con su mirada a un rubio de ojos grises que estaba parado junto a los tontos de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy que se enroscaba en su cuerpo del rubio, eso le hizo enojar un poco ¿Por qué tenía ganas de ir y alejarla de él? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Porque le hacía sentir mal… acaso….

-Hermione –saludo Joseph

-Hola –dijo la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos –Chicos nos vemos al rato iré con Joseph –le dijo a sus amigos, Ginny le guiño el ojo mientras Harry solo asintió.

**oOo**

Los chicos entraron a la tienda Honeydukes, Joseph le regalo a Hermione un chocolate en forma de rosa que al abrirlo contenía una pequeña tarjeta con una letra que significa que alguien que comience su nombre con esa letra la quería de verdad pero para que esa letra apareciera tenía que darle un beso a la tarjeta.

Hermione no creía en eso pero acepto la rosa gustosa ese día tenía unas ganas de comer chocolate pero tal vez era porque ese día comenzaba su periodo.

Salieron de la tienda con varios dulces y entraron a una taberna ese día hacia mucho frio, Hermione pidió un te bien caliente mientras Joseph ordeno una cerveza de mantequilla con cerezas adoraba esa bebida.

A dos mesas de distancia estaba Draco tomando una cerveza de mantequilla junto a Pansy y Theo. Hermione sintió la mirada del rubio en ella pero trato de ignorarlo mientras platicaba con Joseph.

-Hermione ¿ya viste que letra te salió?

-No ahora lo veré –la castaña le dio un beso a la tarjeta mientras observaba como una letra comenzaba aparecer al principio apareció una "M" en cuando iba a mostrárselo a Joseph apareció en la tarjeta una "D" Hermione se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver esa letra ella sabía muy bien que era una reverenda estupidez claro que no estaba comprobado que lo que salía allí era verdad era un simple juego que emocionaba a las niñas.

-Me salió "D" –dijo Hermione mostrándole la tarjeta.

-No conozco a alguien que empiece con D su nombre al menos que sea tu amigo Dean o Draco –se rio por lo que dijo, pero a la castaña no le hizo gracia miro al rubio.

-Pues es obvio que solo es un juego no hay que creerse eso.

-Si tienes razón Hermione oye y si salimos a caminar –pregunto Joseph.

La castaña agradeció que se lo haya pedido se sentía incomoda ver a Draco con Pansy. –Claro vamos.

Caminaron por las tiendas se detuvieron después de un rato junto a un árbol.

-Hermione yo quería decirte algo –Joseph se acerco hacia ella.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás disimuladamente -¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… pues yo…. Bueno Hermione quiero decirte –pero el chico no termino de hablar se acerco hacia la chica sus labios estaban a un centímetro de unirse Joseph la agarro de la cintura para atraerla hacia él, cuando la tuvo más cerca la beso.

Hermione se quedo quieta no sabía cómo actuar quería quitárselo de encima sentía que traicionaba a alguien besando al Ravenclaw pero eso era estúpido Ron y ella no eran novios, así que no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque igual estaba lastimando a Joseph por corresponderle cuando ella no sentía lo mismo por el… puso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico para alejarlo de ella.

-Discúlpame Hermione me deje llevar Lo siento –Joseph tenía miedo de perder su amistad de Hermione así que antes que la chica le diera una bofetada que tenia bien merecido por atreverse a besarla sin su permiso mejor salió corriendo de allí, sin importarle que la castaña le llamo dos veces por su nombre él se alejo a toda prisa.

Hermione se quedo pensativa camino un poco cuando sintió una mano en su hombro al voltear se encontró con unos ojos grises bastante penetrantes que antes que diga algo el rubio la beso con desesperación como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la pego a la pared de una tienda vacía mientras que su mano recorría su cintura de la chica, Hermione no hizo nada por separarse por el contrario puso sus manos en su cabezo pasándolo por todos sus dedos.

-Dra... Malfoy nos pueden ver –dijo Hermione separándose de él para mirar a todos lados.

-¿No te importaba que te vean besándote con Joseph pero conmigo si? –Draco la soltó de golpe y se alejo, su mirada cambio a algo parecido a ¿celos? Y odio.

-Por si no viste lo separe de mi, además tu deberías tener miedo de que nos vean juntos ¿Qué no soy una sangre sucia?

-Lo eres y tienes razón Granger debo tener más cuidado.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se preguntaba Hermione ¿Acaso me besaría de nuevo?

-Caminemos –dijo Draco tomándola del brazo para hacerla caminar mientras miraba hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie los observara.

Cuando estuvieron alejados Draco se sentó viendo hacia el lago ignorando a la chica que lo miraba perpleja.

-¿Para que venimos aquí? –pregunto Hermione.

-Tenía ganas de caminar –dijo secamente el rubio.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Pansy?

-¿Celosa Granger?

-¡De ti! Por Merlín no digas tonterías –Hermione se mordió el labio al decirlo -¿Por qué te molestaste cuando me viste besándome con Joseph?

-Estás loca Granger yo no tengo por qué molestarme de nada, y menos a lo que haga una sangre sucia como tu –Mintió el rubio recordado lo sucedido anteriormente.

**Flash Back**

-Ahora regreso Pansy –se despido Draco saliendo un momento después que salieron Hermione y Joseph… camino por unas tiendas buscándola con la mirada dio algunas vueltas entro a varias tiendas pero no la encontró, momentos después la vio seguía acompañada del Ravenclaw pero al parecer estaban más cerca ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Por qué Hermione estaba tan cerca de él? ¿Acaso eran novios? Un momento ¿Ese idiota la iba a besar? Draco se acerco un poco más hacia ellos cuando vio con el Ravenclaw la atraía hacia el ¿Por qué Granger no hacía nada por impedirlo?

-Maldición –grito en voz alta mientas la veía a el tocándola de la cintura besándola… Draco patio con todas sus fuerzas una puerta de una tienda vacía mientras se alejaba a zancadas de ellos, antes de ir y partirle la cara a ese estúpido ¿Pero por qué demonios le molestaba tanto que la sangre sucia Gryfindoriana andará se besara con alguien?

Se alejo lo más que puso, cuando vio pasar a Burgles estaba prácticamente corriendo ¿Acaso Granger le dijo algo? Regreso por el mismo lugar donde los había visto besándose pero Granger no estaba allí camino un poco más cuando la vio… estaba completamente sola, sin pensarlo la tomo del hombro y la beso.

-Si tienes razón nos vemos…. No debes perder tu tiempo con una sangre sucia –Estaba acostumbrada a que la insultara pero últimamente cuando lo hacía sentía que un cuchillo le atravesara el estomago ¿Por qué comenzaba afectarle que Malfoy le diga "Sangre sucia? Si siempre ha sido así… sin pensarlo dos veces salió casi corriendo dejando solo al rubio.

**Fin del Flash Black**

**oOo**

El lunes había llegado, los pasillos, salones, comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes algunos iban a sus clases, otros aprovechaban platicar en el patio, ese día transcurrió normal Hermione se la paso con Harry trazando un plan para buscar los Horrocruxes ese día era su ultimo día en la sección prohibida y aun no había buscado ningún libro de magia oscura que les ayude a destruir algún Horrocrux.

Por eso después de clase la castaña fue más temprano a la sección prohibida saco algunos libros para buscar alguna información, pero aun no había nada que pudiera servirles solo encontraba magia oscura y hechizos mortales, maldiciones en ese momento que ella iba a poner los libros en su lugar una voz la hizo tirar todos los libros.

-Malfoy eres un estúpido mira lo que me hiciste hacer.

Draco se acerco a ella para ayudarla a recoger los libros, Hermione levantaba algunos hasta que un titulo la hizo levantarse de golpe

-"_Magia oscura y Horrocruxes_" –dijo en voz alta leyendo el titulo.

-¿Sabes que son los Horrocruxes? –pregunto Draco.

-Un Horrocrux es un objeto poderoso en el que un mago o bruja oscuro ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad –dijo la chica sin titubear

-10 puntos para Gryffindor –se burlo Draco –Sabes que el señor oscuro dividió su alma en varios fragmentos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso Huron? –pregunto Hermione.

-Yo sé muchas cosas sobre el señor oscuro y conozco la ubicación de un Horrocrux.

-Tienes que decírmelo todo Malfoy necesito esa información.

-Pues te quedaras necesitándola porque no puedo hablar de eso.

Hermione lo ignoro tarde o temprano le sacaría la información aunque sea que utilice un imperius contra él. Abrió el libro buscando con su dedo la página de la creación y destrucción de Horrocruxes, el simple hecho de tocar el libro a Hermione le daba fuertes dolores de cabeza, el libro emitía un sonido escalofriante como si personas estuvieran gritando.

Leyó un párrafo del libro, algo muy importante y eso era como destruirlo Hermione sin pensarlo más salió corriendo de la sección prohibida con el libro en manos en busca de Harry para mostrárselo.

**Hola queridas lectoras, lamento tardar en actualizar espero sigan leyendo y comentando porque ustedes saben lo importante que es un comentario :) espero actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada por mi trabajo :(**

**Un abrazo **


End file.
